Tender Hands
by blackstar66
Summary: Es geht um Albus‘ Leben nach dem er Grindelwald besiegt hat. Und um seine Beziehung mit Minerva. ADMM!
1. Tender Hands

Okay, ich hatte es zwar nicht vor, aber ich schreibe doch noch eine Fortsetzung. Ob ich noch mehr schreibe, weiß ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich schon. Wenn ihr wollt...

Falls ihr noch ein Lied kennt, dass dazu passt, dann sagt es mir doch bitte :D

**Titel: **Tender Hands

**Autor: **ich (blackstar66) 

**Altersbeschränkung: **ab 14 oder so...

**Inhaltsangabe: **Es geht um Albus' Leben nach dem er Grindelwald besiegt hat. Und um seine Beziehung mit Minerva. 

**Besonders geeignet für: **AD/MM-Fans, aber auch alle anderen können sie lesen.

**Anmerkungen: **Es spielt nach dem Sieg über Grindelwald 1945

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere gehören Rowling. Die Lieder gehört Chris de Burgh

**Genre: **Songfic 

**Lied: **Sie sind von Chris de Borgh. Zu finden auf der CD ‚Flying colours'

_**Tender Hands**_

_Oh how, at the journey's end, I lie in the heat of the night,_

_Feeling the heartache, wondering why, _

_I want a friend, I want a friend to lay down beside me,_

_I want a friend, I want her now, someone who knows what I mean_

_When I say, that I need_

Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. War es wirklich vorbei? Waren wir endlich erlöst? Ich hoffte es so sehr. Jahre habe ich auf das Ende des Krieges gewartet.

Nun war es soweit. Wieso freute ich mich nicht? Sollte ich nicht stolz auf mich sein? Ich habe ihn besiegt und sie Welt gerettet.

Und ihn dabei getötet.

Ich wurde zum Mörder... im Namen der Gerechtigkeit. Wie oft hatte ich mir eingeredet, dass ich es tun müsste? Dass es richtig war?

Aber war es das auch?

Sicher Grindelwald war ein Mörder. Aber jetzt war ich es auch. Sein Blut klebte an meinen Händen.

Und alle jubelten. Selbst der Zaubereiminister hatte mir zu meinen großartigen Sieg gratuliert.

Was für eine Ehre!

Doch wieso rannen dann Tränen meine Wangen hinunter?

Schwerfällig erhob ich mich aus meinem Bett und stand auf. Langsam ging ich hinüber ans Fenster und schaute hinaus.

_Tender Hands to hold me, I need tender hands tonight,_

_Will you lay them on my shoulders,_

_Will you lay them on my eyes,_

_And I need tender hands to take me,_

_All the way to paradise, and then, when it's over,_

_I need tender hands to hold me through the night;_

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Einfach hinreisend.

Und selbst von hier aus konnte ich die Freudenschreie der Zauberer und Hexen hören.

Sie befeierten den Sturz eines Schwarzmagiers. Das Ende eines langen, dunklen Kapitels unserer Geschichte.

Ob ich es irgendwann überwinden konnte?

Jedes Mal, wenn ich mein Augen schloss, sah ich Grindelwald. Tod. Ein Leben ausgelöscht. Von mir.

Sicher hatte er viele andere gequält. Aber wer war ich, dass ich über ihn richten konnte?

Was gab mir das Recht, sein Leben zu nehmen?

Und wieso war jetzt niemand bei mir? Wo ich mir so sehnlich jemanden wünschte, der mir sagte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde? Jemand, der mich in seinen Armen halten würde.

Wieso war jetzt keiner bei mir?

Wieso war _sie _jetzt nicht bei mir?

Ganz einfach, weil alle glauben, dass ich niemanden brauche. Sie denken ich könnte mit allen alleine fertig werden.

Aber wer hörte auch schon hin, wenn in der Dunkelheit der Nacht ein Herz brach?

_Touch me with your velvet mouth, I will give all the love that I have,_

_Under the moonlight, reach your heart,_

_Where are you now, where are you now, come out of the shadows,_

_Where are you now, I want you now,_

_You know that I cannot always be strong, and I need_

Ob _sie _es merken würde? Könnte sie mich verstehen? Ich kannte sie noch nicht lange, doch ich wusste, dass sie die Frau war, mit der ich mein Leben verbringen wollte. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, es ihr zu sagen, sobald ich Grindelwald besiegt hatte. Sobald alles wieder sicher war.

Doch jetzt sah alles so anders aus...

Ich fühlte mich so verloren... so schmutzig... Und doch wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als das sie bei mir wäre.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach meine Gedanken.

Schnell wischte ich meine Tränen weg, bevor ich rief: "Herein." Niemand sollte sehen, dass es mir

schlecht ging. Nun... vielleicht mit einer Ausnahme.

"Albus. Wieso stehst du im Finstern?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig besorgt. Oder bildete ich mir dies nur ein?

"Minerva.", grüßte ich die junge Hexe, ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Sie kam näher, ich konnte fast die Wärme spüren, die von ihren Körper ausging.

"Ja. Es gibt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen.", erklärte ich ihr freundlich, wiewohl mein Herz danach schrie, ihr alles zu sagen... und darum zu flehen, dass sie mich verstehen würde.

"Nun, es gibt ja auch kein Grund, warum etwas falsch sein sollte. Schließlich hast da gerade Grindelwald besiegt. Und uns alle gerettet." Ihr Stimme klang so warm und freundlich und doch schien sie mein Herz zusammenzupressen. Also verstand auch sie mich nicht...

Ich fühlte mich so schwach... Und mein Körper, mein Geist schrieen nach Erlösung. Vergeblich...

_Tender hands to hold me, I need tender hands tonight,_

_Will you lay them on my shoulders,_

_Will you lay them on my eyes, and I need_

_Tender hands to take me all the way to paradise,_

_And then, when it's over, I need tender hands_

_To hold me through the night;_

Schwer stützte ich mich gegen eine naheliegende Wand. Wieso fühlte ich mich so, als hätte ich versagt?

Warum machte sich in mir der Gedanke breit, dass es mir besser gehen würde, wenn ich verloren hätte?

"Albus.", sagte sie in der selben weichen Stimme wie zuvor. Eine Stimme, die für sie doch so ungewöhnlich war. "Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du dich schlecht fühlst. Aber du hast das richtige getan. Bitte glaub mir das. Du hattest keine Wahl. Er hatte es verdient."

"Er war ein Mörder. Genau wie ich es nun bin." Ich schloss langsam meine Augen.

"Nein, das bist du nicht. Du bist nicht wie er. Er war ein Schwarzmagier.", sagte sie entschlossen und nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Mit sanfter Gewalt drehte sie es, so dass ich sie ansehen musste. Tief in ihren Augen glomm ein Feuer, welches ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Und auch wenn sie sich in Abscheu von mir abwenden würde... ich musste es ihr sagen. Sie musste verstehen.

"Es gibt keinen Unterschied. Minerva... ich habe ihn nicht nur getötet... ich habe Avada Kedavra verwendet. Einer der Unverzeihlichen Flüche."

Entgegen meinen Erwartungen blieb sie ruhig. "Und nun hast du Angst.", stellte sie geradeheraus fest, so, wie es ihre Art war. "Du hast Angst, weil du einen dieser Flüche verwenden konntest. Du hast Angst, genauso zu werden wie er." Dies waren keine Fragen, es waren Feststellungen.

Und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu nicken. Sie hatte Recht.

_I am only a voice in a city of noises, can you hear me this time,_

_I see the storm grow, there's a light in the desert tonight;_

"Warum sollte ich auch nicht? Immerhin ist... war er mein Bruder. Mein Zwillingsbruder! Wir tragen die selben Gene in uns.", ich war verzweifelt. Was, wenn _ich _auch zu einem Schwarzmagier werden würde? Was, wenn ich _ihr _etwas antun würde?

Auch Grindelwald hat alle getötet, die ihm je etwas bedeuteten. Unsere Eltern, seine Geliebte... und mich wollte er ebenfalls töten. Noch immer verstand ich es nicht.

Und das machte mir am meisten Sorgen. Wenn ich nicht wusste, was ihn dazu bewegt hat, wie sollte ich dann verhindern, dass ich seinem Weg folgen würde?

"Ich werde es verhindern.", sagte Minerva plötzlich. Unsicher sah ich sie an. Beherrschte sie jetzt Legilimentik? "Albus, ich weiß, wovor du Angst hast. Ich hätte eben solche Bedenken. Aber ich werde dir helfen. Du bist nicht allein." Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

Verstand sie mich etwa doch?

_And I need tender hands, give me tender hands,_

_Will you lay them on my shoulders, oh give me_

_Tender hands to take me all the way to paradise,_

_And then when it's over, I have tender hands_

_To hold you through the night, darling,_

_My tender hands will hold you through the night;_

"Minerva...", ich stockte. Bevor ich irgendetwas weiteres sagen konnte, spürte ich ihre Lippen auf meinen. Instinktiv erwiderte ich ihre Berührung und schlang meine Arme um sie. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Unzählige Male habe ich davon geträumt und nun geschah es tatsächlich! Fühlte sie das selbe wie ich?

"Minerva.", wiederholte ich leise, nachdem der Kuss beendet war. "Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich auf diesen Moment gewatet habe."

Liebevoll nahm sie mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste mich erneut.

"Ich liebe dich Albus.", sagte sie dann leise, bevor sie meine Lippen erneut mit ihren bedeckte. Ich war im Himmel. Mir kam es so vor, als hätte ich noch nie etwas schöneres Erlebt.

Und sie war so wunderschön. Noch nie hatte ich eine attraktivere Frau gesehen.

Nein. Ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschah. Niemals würde ich ihr weh tun.

Und mit ihrer Hilfe konnte ich alles überwinden.

So lange sie bei mir war...

_I want your tender hands, you have tender hands,_

_I want those tender hands, tender hands…_

"Ich liebe dich auch." Dann nahm ich sie in meine Arme und flüsterte gegen ihre Lippen: "Bitte bleib bei mir..."

"Natürlich.", entgegnete sie sofort. "Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen. Du musste nie mehr einsam sein. Und ich werde dir helfen, was auch immer geschieht."

"Bleib nur bei mir. Für immer..."

"Für immer."


	2. Suddenly Love

_**Suddenly Love**_

_Suddenly love comes in and finds me on open ground,_

_Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run, there's no turning back,_

_And a journey has just began;_

Ich saß spät Abends an meinen Schreibtisch und dachte nach. Zu sagen, dass ich verwirrt war, wäre mit Sicherheit die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen. Minerva hatte mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Ich fühlte mich so stark, als könne ich Bäume herausreisen, aber gleichzeitig auch unglaublich schwach und schutzlos.

Ja, ich liebe sie. Doch ich hatte Angst. Liebte sie mich auch?

Ich war schon an ein paar Frauen geraten, die vorgaben, mich zu lieben. Aber Minerva würde so etwas niemals tun. Nicht wahr?

Und doch... Ich kannte sie erst seit drei Monaten. Was, wenn auch sei nur mit mir spielte? Würde auch sie mir das Herz brechen?

"Albus.", kam Minervas schläfrige Stimme von seinen Schlafzimmer. "Wieso kommst du nicht wieder ins Bett? Es ist spät..."

"Ich komme gleich", sagte ich, um noch ein wenig Zeit zu schinden. Dann drehte ich mich herum. Minerva stand in der Tür mit einem grünen, halb durchsichtigen Nachtgewand.

Langsam kam sie auf mich zu. Dabei schienen ihre Füße den Boden nicht zu berühren.

Sie schien so unwirklich.

War sie wirklich hier? Bei mir?

Konnte ich sie berühren? Oder würde sie sich dann in Rauch auflösen?

Ich hatte noch einen weiten Weg vor mir. Und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als ihn mit ihr gemeinsam zu gehen.

_Suddenly love breaks down the doors,_

_There is singing inside,_

_And all of the light that's in your eyes, shining here tonight,_

_Has woken the man in me, and the woman in you,_

_The woman in you;_

Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Albus?" Ihr Blick war besorgt und reichte bis tief in meine Seele.

"Nichts... es ist alles gut.", brachte ich wenig überzeugend heraus. Zu meinen Entsetzen spürte ich, wie Tränen in meine Augen traten. Nein! Ich wollte jetzt nicht weinen.

Ich fühlte mich noch nicht bereit. Was wenn mein Herz erneut gebrochen würde? Ob es dann erneut heilen würde?

"Albus bitte! Sag mir, was dich betrügt.", sagte sie und kam noch näher. "Ich will dir helfen. Ich liebe dich."

Ihr Ton war so ehrlich. Und als ich in ihre Augen blickte, konnte ich keine Spur von Falschheit sehen.

"Ich weiß es nicht... Ich habe nur Angst... das du wieder gehst. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Wenn mein Herz noch einmal gebrochen würde..." Meine Stimme verließ mich. Und Tränen fielen aus meinen Augen. Beschämt senkte ich den Blick.

Doch ihre Hände schoben sich unter mein Kinn und zwang mich zu ihr hoch zu schauen.

Zärtlich küsste sie mich und wischte meine Tränen weg. "Ich werde nicht gehen. Niemals. Egal, was auch immer geschehen mag. Ich schwöre es dir. Bitte glaub mir, lieber würde ich sterben, als die wehzutun. Ich liebe dich." Ihre Augen funkelten wie Sterne und ich konnte nicht von ihnen wegschauen. In ihnen schien ein Feuer zu brennen.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte ich leise und zog sie zu mir herunter. Erneut spürte ich Tränen in meinen Augen, aber diesmal aus Freude. "Ich liebe dich wie nur irgend ein Mann eine Frau lieben kann."

Dann presste ich ihren Körper gegen meinen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

_All night, heads on the pillow, and eyes that are never shut,_

_All night, rain on the window, but inside, we have so much;_

"Ich glaube, es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen.", erklärte Minerva atemlos. Und mein Körper reagierte zu diesen ganz besonderen Ton in ihrer Stimme.

Wie oft hatte sie schon mit genau der selben Stimme meinen Namen gerufen, wenn wir alleine waren?

Stunden später, als sich unsere Körper langsam wieder beruhigten, lagen wir bequem in meinem Bett.

"Musst du wirklich morgen wieder gehen?", fragte ich ein wenig betrübt. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie geht.

"Ja, leider schon. Aber ich bin sicher ich kann nächstes Wochenende wiederkommen.", sagte sie in einen wenig überzeugenden fröhlichen Tonfall.

Ich neigte mich über sie und schaute ihr tief und lange in diese wundervollen grünen Augen. "Ich werde dich vermissen. Und mir jeden Tag wünschen, du wärst bei wieder bei mir."

"Bald. Sehr bald werden wir zusammen sein. Und dann für immer." Nun schimmerten auch in ihren Augen Tränen. "Aber zuvor muss ich zurück nach Durmstrang."

Ich seufzte tief. "Ich weiß. Und dies ist auch eine renovierte Schule... aber trotzdem. Ich wünschte du wärst in Hogwarts... bei mir." Natürlich wusste ich, dass sie auch dort gut aufgehoben war. Entgegen dem, was alle sagten, war Durmstrang nie ein Ausbildungsort für Grindelwalds Leute gewesen. Es hat nicht mehr Schwarzmagier hervorgebracht, als Hogwarts.

"Genau wie ich. Und sobald eine Stelle hier frei wird, wäre ich überglücklich, nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

Ich konnte sehen, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterrannen. Genauso wie draußen der Regen am Fenster entlang floss. Mir kam es so vor, als würde selbst der Regen um uns weinen.

"Nicht. Weine nicht." Zärtlich strich ich ihre Tränen weg. "Noch sind wir nicht getrennt. Wir haben noch diese Nacht." Zögernd formte sich ein Lächeln auf ihren noch immer geschwollenen Lippen. "Diese Nacht..." Damit nahm sie meinen Kopf in ihre Hand und küsste mich.

Ja. Dies war genau die Art, wie ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen wollte... In ihren Armen, für immer.

_Suddenly love take me away where I've never been,_

_Shows me a world I have never seen, I could only dream,_

_That I ever would find myself with a lover like you,_

_A lover like you;_

Wie oft hatte ich davon geträumt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich mit ihr zusammen sein würde? Ich wusste es nicht. Zu viele Male hatte ich davon geträumt.

Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, wie sich ihre Lippen anfühlen würden. Weich? Rau? Süß?

Und wie ihre Hände mich berühren würden. Ich hatte versucht, mir auszumalen, ob ihre Hände mich ganz zärtlich streicheln würden, oder ob sie leidenschaftlich über meinen Körper fahren würden.

Auch träumte ich oft von einer Zukunft mit ihr. Ein Haus irgendwo im nirgendwo. Lachende Kinder um uns herum und vielleicht eine Katze, die faul in der Sonne lag?

Natürlich war es absolut naiv. Und wohl auch nichts, was mich dauerhaft glücklich machen würde. Geschweige den sie.

Trotzdem wollte ich einen Platz, wo ich hingehen konnte, wenn nichts anderes blieb. Ein Platz für uns allein. Wo wir einfach nur die sein konnten, die wir waren. Ohne Sorgen und Verantwortungen.

War dies hier besser als meine Träume? Ich konnte auch diese Frage nicht mit Sicherheit beantworten. Auf jeden Fall war es realer.

Vielversprechender...

Doch wenn ich ehrlich war... ich wollte nicht über irgendetwas nachdenken. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn Minerva bei mir war. Ich wollte einfach nur ihre Anwesenheit genießen.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich erneut in ihr Ohr, bevor ich sie küsste.

_All night, heads on the pillow, and eyes that are never shut,_

_All night, body to body, and thrilling every touch,_

Es wurde allmählich heller draußen. Bald würde die Dämmerung anbrechen. Und wir werden uns Trennen müssen, überlegte ich niedergeschlagen.

Meine Augen vielen fast zu vor Erschöpfung. Doch ich wollte nicht nachgeben. Wir hatten nur noch so wenig Zeit und ich wollte sie nicht auch noch mit schlafen verschwenden.

Minerva schien die selbe Einstellung zu haben, denn auch sie schlief nicht. Schaute mich nur lächelnd an. Was musste ich tun, um dieses Lächeln für immer zu erhalten? Ich wollte es jeden Morgen sehen. Ich wollte _sie _jeden Morgen sehen.

Ich seufzte schwer. Manchmal war das Leben so verdammt schwer.

"Albus..." Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihr und schaute sie fragend an. "Was auch immer geschieht vergesse niemals, dass ich dich liebe. Ich werde immer bei dir sein."

Ihre Worte brachten ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Wusste sie, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt hatte, sie zu hören?

In diesen Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich sie nie wieder gehen lassen konnte. Es würde mich zerreisen.

Noch einmal beugte ich mich über sie und fing ihre Lippen in einen Kuss.

_Oh, suddenly love takes me away where I've never been,_

_It shows me a world I have never seen, and I just want to be,_

_Alone in your mystery, love me over and over, and over and over again._

Ihre Sachen waren gepackt und alles für ihre Abreise fertig. Nur eins nicht... ich.

Ich fühlte mich nicht bereit, sie gehen zu lassen. Nicht jetzt... Niemals.

Es war einfach so unglaublich schwer.

"Ich werde dir jeden Tag, an den wir getrennt sind schreiben.", sagte ich entschlossen. Und unsere Blicke kreuzten sich. Minerva lächelte nur.

Doch in ihren Augen sah ich etwas, was mein Herz schmelzen ließ.

Liebe.

Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein Review!


	3. Carry me

_**Carry me (like a fire in your heart)**_

"Professor Dumbledore?", rief jemand hinter mir. Überrascht drehte ich mich um. Was wollte Professor Dippet von mir?

"Schulleiter?", fragte ich auf ihn zu gehend. "Brauchen sie meine Hilfe?"

"Ich müsste nur kurz mit ihnen. Würden sie bitte mit in mein Büro kommen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte er sich herum und ich folgte ihm neugierig.

Wieso wollte der Schulleiter mit mir reden? Gut, seit ich Hauslehrer der Gryffindores geworden bin, hatte er mich öfters zu sich gerufen.

Aber dies hier war doch etwas anderes. Er war gekommen, um mich zu holen...

Merkwürdig.

"Setzen sie sich bitte.", sagte er dann freundlich, als wir in seinem Büro angekommen waren. "Möchten sie etwas trinken?"

Dankend lehnte ich ab. Ich wollte nur wissen, warum ich hier war.

"Nun gut. Also, es geht darum, dass Professor Widow diesen Monat zurücktreten will. Und ich habe gehört, dass sie jemand kennen würden, der die Stelle des Runen-Lehrers einnehmen würde."

Meinte er das ernst? Minerva würde zu mir kommen können? Freude erfüllte mich, wich dann aber Verwirrtheit.

"Woher wissen sie von Mi... äh... Miss McGonagall?"

Er lachte leise und sagte nur: "Ich habe meine Quellen. Also glauben sie, sie würde die Stelle übernehmen?"

Was für eine Frage! Doch ich zügelte meinen Enthusiasmus, da es sicher nicht angebracht war, ihn vor den Schulleiter zu zeigen.

"Da bin ich mir sicher.", erklärte ich in einen bemüht ruhigen Tonfall. "Dürfte ich zu ihr und sie persönlich fragen?"

"Ich bitte darum.", entgegnete er breit lächelnd "Ich werde Professor Slughorn fragen, ob er ein Auge auf ihre Schüler haben kann."

Ich bedankte mich und ging dann sofort in mein Büro, um zu Minerva zu reisen.

_There is an answer, some day we will know._

_And you will ask her, why she had to go,_

_We live and die, we laugh and cry,_

_And you must take away the pain,_

_Before you can begin to live again;_

"Minerva?", rief ich aus, nachdem ich aus ihrem Kamin geklettert war. Hier war es ungewöhnlich dunkel. Sie würde doch nicht schon um halb vier schlafen?

Sorge stieg in mir hoch. War sie krank?

"Minerva?"

Langsam betrat ich ihr Schlafzimmer, in dem ich schon oft zuvor gewesen bin. Es war etwas kleiner als meines, aber sehr geschmackvoll in verschiedenen Grüntönen eingerichtet.

Dann sah ich sie auf ihrem Bett liegen. Zugedeckt.

Besorgt ging ich zu ihr. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja-a", sagte sie nur. "Wieso bist du hier?"

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. Noch nie war sie so abweisend gewesen. Vielleicht würden meine Neuigkeiten sie aufheitern?

"In Hogwarts ist die Stelle des Runen-Lehrers freigeworden. Professor Dippet sagte, ich solle sie dir anbieten."

Ich lächelte sie erwartungsvoll an, aber sie sagte nichts weiter als: "Gut."

"Minerva? Was ist? Wieso freust du dich nicht?"

"Ich freu mich."

"Tust du nicht. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

Damit rannte sie in ihr Badezimmer. Ich konnte sehen, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

"Minerva!"

So schnell ich konnte, rannte ich hinter ihr her. Fragen schossen mir in den Kopf. Was war nur los?

"Minerva! Bitte, sag mir, was geschehen ist!", rief ich aus und hämmerte gegen die verschlossene Badezimmertür. Verdammt! Wieso hatte ich mein Zauberstab nicht mitgebracht?

"Sie ist tot! Wieso musste sie mich verlassen!"

_So let it start, my friend, let it start,_

_Let the tears come rolling from your heart,_

_And when you need a light in the lonely nights,_

_Carry me like a fire in your heart, _

_Carry me like a fire in your heart;_

"Minerva! Erzähl mir doch bitte, was los ist!" Ich hatte aufgehört an die Tür zu hämmern. Dies würde ohnehin nichts bringen. Aber immer mehr Verzweiflung schwang in meiner Stimme mit.

"Sie ist tot!"

"Minerva. Bitte öffne doch die Tür!"

Klick.

Ein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht erschien in der Tür. "Minerva..."

Meine Stimme ersagte. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte...

"Oh, Albus..." Schluchzend warf sie sich in meine Arme. "Wieso? Rosanna? Wieso nur?"

Rosanna... mein Mund fühlte sich plötzlich so trocken an. Rosanna... Minervas Schwester... tot!

Nein...

Es dauerte lange, sehr lange, bevor Minerva sich schließlich beruhigte. Niemand von uns sagte etwas.

"Wieso?" Dieses eine Wort kam als leises wispern aus ihrem Mund, so als könne sie es nicht ertragen. Als würde sie darunter zerbrechen.

Und doch... ein Faustschlag hätte mich nicht mehr treffen können...

"Ich weiß es nicht..." Sollte ich nicht stark sein, wenn sie es nicht war? "Es tut mir so leid..." Ich schloss meine Augen und legte meinen Kopf auf ihren.

"Bitte bleib bei mir..."

"Natürlich. Ich liebe dich."

_There is a river rolling to the sea,_

_You will be with her for all eternity,_

_But we the remain need you here again,_

_So hold her in your memory,_

_And begin to make the shadows disappear;_

Es war inzwischen fast Mitternacht und Minerva schlief endlich.

"Oh meine Minerva...", flüsterte ich ihrem schlafenden Körper zu. "Was kann ich nur tun, um dir zu helfen? Ich brauche dich doch..."

Nun rannen auch an meinen Wangen Tränen hinunter. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr helfen. Etwas sagen, um ihren Schmerz verschwinden zu lassen.

Sie in meine Arme nehmen und ihr sagen, dass alles gut werden würde.

Doch ich konnte es nicht.

Ihr die Schmerzen zu nehmen, würde bedeuten, ihr auch ihre Schwester wegzunehmen.

Sie musste verstehen, dass sie trotz ihres Verlustes weitermachen musste. Dass es nicht das Ende bedeutete.

Und das konnte nur sie selbst verstehen.

Ich konnte ihr auf dieser Reise nicht beistehen, sosehr ich es mir auch wünschte...

_Yes let it start, my friend, let it start,_

_Let the love come rolling from your heart,_

_And when you need a light in the lonely nights,_

_Carry me like a fire in your heart, _

_Carry me like a fire in your heart;_

"Albus..", erklang ihre Stimme schwach vom Bett her. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und lächelte. "Du bist wach. Wie fühlst du dich."

Als sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen ging ich zu ihr und hob sie hoch. Besorgt sah ich ihr in die Augen. "Liebling?"

Die Uhr schlug acht, bevor sie antwortete.

Ein... Zwei... Drei... Vier... Fünf... Sechs... Sieben... Acht...

"Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht so gut schätz ich."

Ihre traurigen Augen starrten mich an und schienen um Hilfe zu flehen.

Dafür, dass ich als der mächtigste Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts deklariert werde, fühle ich mich in dem vergangene Jahr, welches ich mit ihr verbrachte, viel zu oft hilflos. Und doch würde ich es gegen nichts tauschen wollen.

Den ich konnte mich an keine Zeit erinnern, wo ich mich so lebendig und glücklich gefühlt hätte.

"Ich bin hier.", sagte ich und nahm sie dann in meinen Arm.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte ich eine Weile später zögerlich.

Ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, aber trotzdem antwortete sie tapfer: "Es war ein Überfall. Jemand wollte ihr Haus ausrauben... u-und Rosanna ist dazu gekommen."

_So let it start, my friend, let it start,_

_Let the love come rolling from your heart,_

_And when you need a light in the lonely nights,_

_Carry me like a fire in your heart, _

_Carry me like a fire in your heart, _

_Carry me like a fire in your heart, _

_Carry me like a fire in your heart; _

Ich drückte sie enger an mich, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen wartete ich, bis sie von sich aus weitersprach.

"Glaubst du, ich werde sie je wiedersehen?"

"Ja. Tote, die wir lieben verlassen uns nie ganz, Minerva. Ich glaube ganz fest daran."

"Danke...", flüsterte sie leise und küsste mich.

Danach senkte sie ihren Blick wieder. "Ich... Ich wünschte nur... s-sie hätte gewusst..."

"Was gewusst?", fragte ich etwas verwirrt.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. "Ich bin schwanger."

"Schwanger?", wiederholte ich ungläubig. Dann begriff ich, was sie mir da gesagt hatte. "Schwanger!" Ich strahlte sie an und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Ob ich sie jetzt fragen wollte? Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, sie an diesem Wochenende zu fragen, ob sie meine Frau werden will.

Eine Schwangerschaft schien auch der perfekte Anlass, aber in Hinsicht auf Rosanna... ? Vielleicht doch noch warten?

"Willst du mich nicht etwas fragen?", fragte sie dann aus heiterem Himmel. WAS? Sie meinte doch wohl nicht... ! Oder doch? Offenbar...

"A-Aber was ist mit Rosanna?"

"Es wäre genau das gewesen, was sie gewollt hätte.", entgegnete Minerva ernst und entschlossen. Genauso wie ich sie kannte... und liebte.

"Ist es auch das, was du willst?" Ich musste sicher gehen. Denn ich wollte mein Leben mit ihr verbringen.

"Ja.", erklärte sie wieder lächelnd. "Aber nur, wenn du mich ordentlich fragst."

Ich nahm ihre Hand in die meine und ging vor ihr auf die Knie.

"Minerva. Ich liebe dich mehr als ich sagen kann. Du bist die Frau, mit der ich mein Leben verbringen will. Und ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht. Willst du meine Frau werden?"

"Natürlich. Nichts würde mich glücklicher machen."

Bitte seid so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein Review:D


	4. Love me tender

_**Love me tender **_

_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. _

_You have made my life complete, and I love you so._

Ich konnte es nicht glauben? War es wirklich soweit? War heute der große Tag? Es fühlte sich so unwirklich an. Ich war wie berauscht.

Ab heute werden wir für immer zusammen sein. Heute wird Minerva McGonagall zu Minerva Dumbledore. Meine Ehefrau.

Ich konnte an nichts anderes denken. Alles schien bedeutungslos geworden zu sein. Dieser Tag und auch die darauffolgenden zwei Wochen würden nur uns gehören.

Es war fantastisch.

"Bereit?", fragte Alastor - mein Trauzeuge - mich. Ich drehte mich umsichtig um.

Alastor trug einen dunkelblauen Samtumhang ähnlich den meinen. Nur hatte ich zusätzlich noch eine einzelne schwarze Rose daran.

"Ja.", sagte ich lächelnd "Aber ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Sie wird tatsächlich meine Frau."

Er lachte schallend auf. "Wird auch höchste Zeit." Freundschaftlich klopfte er mir auf meine Schulter. "Und deinem Dauergrinsen nach zu urteilen, würde ich sagen, dass sie genau die Richtige für dich ist."

"Danke."

"Wo für?"

"Dafür, dass du mein Freund bist."

_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill._

_For my darlin' I love you, and I always will._

Tief einatmend stieß ich die Tür zu dem Garten von Dumbleore Manor aus. Hier sollte die Zeremonie stattfinden, die uns für immer vereinigen würde.

Der Garten war wundervoll ausgestatten.

Überall hingen Rosen und der ganze Boden war mit Rosenblütenblättern übersät. Dazu hingen weiße Luftschlangen in den Bäumen.

Alle warteten schon, meine Eltern, Aberforth, Minervas Eltern sowie Geschwister und unsere Trauzeugen, Alastor und Poppy.

Endlich.

So lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet... Seit ich Minerva kannte, wusste ich, dass sie diejenige war, mit der ich dies hier erleben wollte.

Meine ganzen Träume würden heute wahr werden.

Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug schritt ich feierlich auf meinen Vater zu, der als Zaubereiminister das Recht hatte, uns zu trauen. Dieser strahlte mir entgegen.

Dann setzte Musik ein. Und die Tür wurde erneut geöffnet.

Minerva trat ein.

Und mein Atem stockte. Sie war einfach perfekt. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel in leichten Wellen bis zu ihren Hüften. Es bildete einen Kontrast zu ihrer blassen Haut und ihrem schlichten, weißen Kleid. Dieses betonte ihre Figur hervorragend, jedoch ohne aufdringlich zu wirken. Mit jedem Schritt blähte es um ihre Beine. Und selbst von hier konnte ich sehen, dass ihre Lippen leicht rosa geschminkt waren. Auch ihre Wangen hatten eine liebliche Rotfärbung angenommen.

Lächelnd nahm ich ihre Hand von ihrem Vater. Einen stämmigen älteren Herren mit rabenschwarzen Haaren, von dem Minerva ihr Temperament geerbt hatte.

Auch er sah zufrieden aus. Was mich mehr als erfreute. Minerva hatte mir erzählt, dass er zunächst weniger begeistert von der Hochzeit war.

"Möge die Zeremonie beginnen."

_Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart._

_For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part._

Ich drückte leicht ihre Hand, als wir uns gemeinsam zu meinem Vater umdrehten.

"Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um diese beiden in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu erheben. Wenn es irgendwelche Einwände dagegen gibt, so soll er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen."

Es trat eine kurze Stille ein, in der ich Minerva ansah. Sie lächelte. Und ihre Augen strahlten dabei.

Nein, niemand würde etwas sagen. Wer sollte schon dagegen sein, dass ich diesen Engel heirate?

Und tatsächlich sagte niemand etwas.

"Gut, wenn keine Einwände bestehen, können wir weiter machen. Albus und Minerva wollen ihre eigenen Schwüre ablegen."

_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill._

_For my darlin' I love you, and I always will._

Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihr um und nahm ihre beiden Hände in meine. Dabei schaute ich tief in ihre Augen und konnte die Liebe sehen, die sie für mich empfand. Aber ich konnte auch Intelligenz, Treue, Temperament und Entschlossenheit in ihnen sehen. Und das war genau das, wofür ich sie sosehr liebte.

"Minerva, wir kennen unneun schon seit einiger Zeit und ich habe niemals eine bemerkenswertere Hexe getroffen. Du bist intelligent, schön, witzig, stark und unglaublich verständnisvoll. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe, aber ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen. Du bist alles, was ich mir jemals erträumt habe und soviel mehr. Ich liebe dich mit allem was ich bin. Und ich schwöre, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde. Genauso wie für unser ungeborenes Kind. Du bist die Frau, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will."

_Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine._

_I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time._

Minerva lächelte selig, hatte zugleich aber auch Tränen in ihren Augen. Und ich wusste, dass auch welche in meinen Augen schimmerten.

"Danke, Albus.", flüsterte sie leise. "Auch ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzen Herzen. Ich liebe die Art, wie du mich ansiehst, ich liebe deinen Humor, deine Zärtlichkeit. Ebenso wie deine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten. Ich liebe deine blauen Augen und deine exzentrische Art. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich jemals einen anderen so lieben könnte, wie ich dich liebe.

Ich werde für immer dein sein. Mit all meinen Fehlern und Marotten. Solange du mich liebst, werde ich bei dir sein, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. In Glück und im Unglück. Für immer."

_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill._

_For my darlin' I love you, and I always will._

"Nun, wie fühlt man sich als Mrs. Albus Dumbledore?", fragte ich sie neckend Stunden später. Die Gäste waren inzwischen alle gegangen und wir waren endlich allein. Als Mann und Frau.

"Großartig.", sagte sie und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. "Auch wenn ich mich gerade wundere, wie wir es geschafft haben, vom Wohnzimmer in unser Schlafzimmer zu kommen."

"Hmmm... " Erneut küsste ich sie und ließ meine Finger leicht über ihren Rücke streifen. "Gute Frage... Aber ich muss sagen, dass es mich gerade nicht sehr interessiert."

"Mich auch nicht.", entgegnete sie und löste sich aus meiner Umarmung. Ich wollte gerade Anfangen zu protestieren, als sie ihren Schleier abwarf und sich auf unser Bett fallen ließ.

"Kommst du?", fragte sie grinsend. Was ich mir natürlich nicht zweimal sagen ließ.

"Ich liebe dich Minerva Dumbledore."

_When at last my dreams come true, darling, this I know:_

_Happiness will follow you everywhere you go._

"Meine Minerva...", flüsterte ich schläfrig eine ganze Weile später.

"Hmmm... " Sie rutschte noch näher an mich und legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. Ich seufzte glücklich und drückte sie mit meinen Armen weiter an mich.

Es war wunderbar so neben ihr zu liegen.

Meine Frau. Sie war tatsächlich meine Ehefrau.

Ein Lächeln formte sich auf mein Gesicht und wurde schnell zu einen breiten Grinsen.

"Was grinst du so?", fragte sie und schaute mich amüsiert an.

"Ach nicht weiter, meine Liebe. Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, wie glücklich ich mit dir bin."

"Ich bin auch glücklich mit dir Albus.", entgegnete sie leise. Aber irgendetwas war da in ihrer Stimme. Etwas bedrückte sie...

"Stimmt etwas nicht Liebling?"

"Ähm... Nein, ich bin wirklich glücklich... Aber..."

"Ja?"

"Ich wünschte, Rosanna wäre hier. Sie hätte so gerne gesehen, wie ich heirate."

Zärtlich küsste ich sie auf die Wange. "Ich weiß. Sie wäre sicher stolz auf dich gewesen." Dann formte sich ein Gedanke in meinen Kopf. "Minerva... Es ist nur eine Idee, aber wenn unser Kind ein Mädchen wird, was hältst du davon, sie Rosanna zu nennen?"

"Wirklich? Das wäre großartig!"

_Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfill._

_For my darlin' I love you, and I always will._

Ihre Fingernägel schnitten schmerzhaft in meine Hand als sie erneut schrie. "Es ist gut Minerva. Du hast es bald geschafft.", versuchte ich vergeblich sie zu beruhigen, während ich ebenso vergeblich versuchte den Schmerz in meiner Hand zu ignorieren.

"Ich seh den Kopf!", rief auf einmal Poppy aus. "Presse noch mal so fest wie du kannst, dann ist es vorbei."

Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach und nicht nur Minerva beruhigen wollte. Sie hatte wirklich schon genug in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht und brauchte dringend ruhe. Ehrlich gesagt war ich erstaunt, wie sie so viele Schmerzen aushalten konnte. Ihrem Gesicht und vor allem ihren Schreien nach zu urteilen, müssen sie schrecklich sein. Noch dazu fühlte ich mich miserabel, weil ich ihr nicht helfen konnte. Gab es keinen leichteren Weg, dass Kind herauszubekommen?

Das Kind...

Unser Kind.

Ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten, es endlich zu sehen und in meinen Händen zu halten.

"Gleich ist es da. Pressen."

"AHHHHHHHH", rief Minerva aus und ihr Gesicht verzehrte sich vor Anstrengung.

"Es ist da!", sagte Poppy triumphierend und Minerva seufzte erleichtert.

Sie nahm das Neugeborene und ging aus dem Raum, während Minerva von einer anderen, befreundeten Schwester saubergemacht wurde.

"Du warst wunderbar, Liebling.", flüsterte ich leise.

"Danke."

In diesen Moment kam Poppy mit unserem Baby wieder und ich ging gespannt zu ihr.

"Es ist ein Mädchen.", sagte sie lächelnd. "Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch." Damit übergab sie mir das kleine Bündel du ich konnte es genauer betrachten. Sie war einfach wunderschön.

So winzig kleine Fingerchen, ein paar flauschige Haare und überall verschrumpelte Haut.

Vorsichtig ging ich zu Minerva zurück und übergab ihr das Kind. "Sie ist perfekt, genau wie ihre Mutter."

Minerva lächelte nur und sagte: "Hallo Rosanna."

Danke an alle, die mir reviewt haben. Ich verspreche, dass der nächste Teil früher kommt ;)


	5. I will always love you

Fällt mir gerade ein. Zu den Liedern:

Dieses ist von Whitney Housten

Und Love me tender ist von Elvis Presley und Vera Matson

Also nix von mir...

_**I Will Always Love You**_

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way._

Nein. Nein. Nein!

Das konnte nicht sein. Nie würde sie mir so etwas antun.

Und doch hatte ich es gesehen... es war erst wenige Stunden her.

Seit dem saß ich hier, eingeschlossen in meinem Schlafzimmer und dachte nach.

Ich verstand es nicht. Wollte es nicht verstehen.

Und eine Frage brannte in mir, fraß mich innerlich auf: 'Wieso?'

Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Alles was ich wusste, war, dass ich nach Grindelwalds Tod vor zwei Jahren nicht mehr derselbe war. Ich war öfters in depressiver Stimmung und Unsicher.

Minerva hatte mich unterstützt. Sie war mein Fels in der Brandung gewesen. Meine Frau...

Sie war alles für mich. Und ist es immer noch.

Aber sie fühlte nicht das selbe für mich. Nicht mehr.

So sehr es auch wehtat, dies einzugestehen. Sie hatte einen Anderen.

Ich hatte sie miteinander gesehen. Eigentlich sollte sie mit Rosanna hier bleiben, während ich in Hogsmead war.

Jedoch hatte sie stattdessen Rosanna bei Thora abgegeben und ist ins Dorf runter gegangen.

Dort sah ich sie zusammen mit ihm. Mir war, als würde mein ganzer Körper unter Spannung stehen. Jede Faser meines Körpers schmerzte und schrie nach Erlösung. Ich verstand es nicht.

Wie konnte sie mir so etwas antun?

_So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way._

Ich bin nicht zu ihnen gerannt und habe eine Erklärung gefordert, wie ich es zweifellos vor zwei Jahren noch getan hätte.

Nein, ich habe mich einfach umgedreht und bin nach Hogwarts zurück gegangen. Oder besser gesagt geflohen.

Vielleicht war dies der Grund? Hatte ich mich sosehr verändert? Ich wusste genau, dass ich nicht so selbstbewusst und fröhlich wie früher war. Aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Langsam erhob ich mich von meinem Bett und ging ins Kinderzimmer. Meine kleine Tochter schlief seelenruhig, so als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie war so wunderschön und noch so zerbrechlich.

Ihre grünen Augen - die ihrer Mutter so ähnlich - waren nun durch ihre Augenlieder verdeckt. Das ein jährige Mädchen schlief fest.

Es brach mir fast das Herz, sie so zu sehen. Wissend, dass ich sie verlassen musste.

Meine Tochter... Ich liebe sie und egal was geschieht, niemals würde ich sie im Stich lassen. Immer wenn sie mich brauchen wird, würde ich da sein.

So lange sie mich wollte...

Der Gedanke ängstigte mich mehr als alles andere. Rosanna war noch so jung. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, wird sie mich vergessen.

Und möglicherweise Minervas... Minervas Freund als Vater annehmen.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.   
You, my darling you._

Dann würden sie eine Familie werden.

Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinunter und ich hörte mich selbst schluchzen. Ich sollte gehen, damit ich Rosanna nicht aufweckte. Doch stattdessen legte ich meine zitternde Hand auf ihren kleinen Kopf.

"Bitte vergesse mich nicht. Glaub mir, ich will nicht gehen." Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sanft ihre Stirn. "Ich wünsche dir alles Glück in dieser Welt."

Damit verließ ich den Raum. Ich musste meine Sachen packen gehen. Und zwar schnell. Sicher würde Minerva bald wieder kommen und ich wollte ihr nicht noch einmal begegnen. Zu sehr liebte ich sie. Ich könnte es nie ertragen, wenn sie sagt, dass sie mich nicht mehr liebt.

Also werde ich gehen.

Ich weiß, dass dies feige und einfach falsch ist. Ich sollte mit Minerva reden. Aber ich konnte nicht.

Grindelwald hatte mich offenbar tiefer verletzt, als ich mir selbst bewusst war.

Offenbar war nun genau das eingetroffen, was ich so gefürchtete hatte, seit ich meinen Bruder kennen gelernt hatte.

Ich verlor mich selbst. So wie auch er.

_Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me._

Nur eines würde ich nie verlieren. Meine Liebe zu Minerva und auch zu Rosanna.

Ich erinnerte mich an jedes einzelne Lächeln von ihnen. Und an die Freude die ich dabei empfand.

Nie würde ich Minervas Gesichtsausdruck vergessen, als sie mir erzählte, dass sie schwanger war.

Sie hatte über beide Ohren gestrahlt, wie auch ich.

Wir waren beide so glücklich und haben stundenlang gefeiert. Doch nun schlichen sich Zweifel bei mir ein. Nicht darüber, ob sie sich über das Kind gefreut hat, aber darüber ob sie sich auch freute, dass es von mir war.

Hätte sie lieber von jemand anders ein Kind gehabt?

Nein, bestimmt nicht... Oder?

Wie ironisch... Letztendlich war es tatsächlich Minerva, die mir zeigte, dass ich nicht so war wie mein Bruder.

Er hatte seine Geliebte umgebracht, als er erfuhr, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte. Aber selbst jetzt widerte mich der Gedanke ihr wehzutun an.

_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need. _

Klickend schnappte mein Koffer zu. Und ich überlegte, was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Einfach gehen, ohne ein Wort zu hinterlassen? Rosanna einen Brief schreiben, versuchen alles zu erklären?

Wenn ich ohne ein Wort verschwand, würde das kleine Mädchen mir gewiss nie verzeihen. Aber wie sollte ich es ihr verständlich machen?

Am besten ich sprach mit ihr darüber, wenn sie alt genug war. Für den Fall natürlich, dass Minerva mir erlaubte, sie zu besuchen.

Minerva... Würde sie nach mir suchen, wenn ich einfach so ging? Ja, mit Sicherheit.

Also sollte ich ihr zumindest einen Brief hinterlassen. Ihr sagen, wie leid es mir tut und das sie nicht traurig sein sollte.

Denn ich wollte nie, dass sie meinetwegen weinte. Und dies würde sie tun, immerhin waren wir zwei Jahre zusammen gewesen. Das übergeht man nicht so leicht.

Hoffte ich zumindest.

Frustriert stöhnte ich auf. Das gab es doch nicht! Wie konnte jemand nur soviel zweifeln? Etwas entschlossener holte ich Pergament samt Tinte und begann zu schreiben:

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love._

Liebe Minerva,

Wenn du dies liest, werde ich schon lange weg sein. Rosanna schläft friedlich und ich werde Thora bitten, her zu kommen, damit Rosanna nicht allein ist, falls sie aufwachen sollte. Thora wird dies ohne Fagen tun, so wie immer.

Als erstes möchte ich, dass du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Und egal was auch geschieht, dies wird sich nie ändern.

Du und Rosanna, ihr beiden seit das Beste, was mir je passiert ist.

Und es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich nicht das bin, was du brachst und auch verdienst.

Ich wünschte nur, du hättest es mir früher gesagt.

Aber so hatte ich wenigstens mehr Zeit mit euch. Und ich genoss jede einzelne Sekunde davon.

Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für deine Zukunft. So sehr ich mir auch wünschte ein Teil davon zu sein.

Dies hab ich mir schon gewünscht, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Erinnerst du dich daran?

Es scheint Ewigkeiten her zu sein, tatsächlich aber nur drei Jahre.

Alastor hatte dich damals mitgebracht, um uns im Kampf gegen Grindelwald zu unterstützen. Ich glaubte zu der Zeit noch, du wärst viel zu jung und müsstest beschützt werden. Wie falsch ich da lag, hast du mir in den folgenden Jahr bewiesen.

Mit jeden Tag kamst du mir näher und irgendwann merkte ich, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte.

Mittlerweile weiß ich, dass du das gleiche empfunden hattest.

Nur leider gibt es den Mann, in den du dich damals verliebtest, nun nicht mehr.

Grindelwalds Tod - der Tod meines Bruders - hat mich stärker verändert, als ich je für möglich hielt.

Ich weiß auch für dich war diese Zeit schwer. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich dir nie Leid gewünscht habe.

So bleibt mir jetzt nur noch, dir ein erfülltes Leben zu wünschen.

Mögen alle deine Träume wahr werden.

In ewiger Liebe

Albus

_And I will always love you. _

Die Worte nieder zuschreiben brach mein Herz erneut. Mit jedem einzelnen Wort ein Stück mehr. Bis nichts übrig blieb.

Aber was sollte ich sonst tun?

Ich liebte sie doch so. Nichts wünschte ich mir sehnlicher, als in ihren Armen alles zu vergessen und einfach nur glücklich zu sein.

Aber es würde sie nicht glücklich machen.

Also ging ich. Mit gebrochenen Herzen.

_I will always love you. _

Träge hob ich meinen Koffer und fragte Thora über den Kamin, ob sie auf Rosanna aufpassen würde.

Ich schrumpfte mein Gepäck und schob es in meine Tasche. Dann setzte ich mich in einen Sessel und wartete.

Thora erschien kurz später im Kamin.

"Hallo Albus. Musst du noch mal wohin?" Sie strahlte mich so ehrlich an, dass ich mir vorwürfe machte.

Sie war seit Jahren einer meiner besten Freunde. Wie könnte ich gehen, ohne ihr wenigstens Auf wiedersehen zu sagen?

"Ja, ich gehe. Aber ich werde nicht wieder kommen." Augenblicklich verschwand ihr Lächeln.

"Wieso?", rief sie erschüttert und Kniete sich neben mich. "Was ist geschehen?"

"Es ist schwer zu erklären..."

"Versuch es einfach."

"Nun... Es ist wegen Minerva" Ich spürte, wie Tränen erneut zu fallen drohten. Schnell versuchte ich sie wegzublinzeln. Aber Thora hatte sie schon gesehen.

"Du hast geweint.", stellte sie so direkt fest, wie es ihre Art war.

Zögernd erzählte ich ihr, was vorgefallen war.

"Das kann doch nicht sein... So was würde sie nie tun. Minerva liebt dich!"_  
I will always love you. _

"Ich liebe sie und Rosanna mehr als ich sagen kann. Die beiden sind mein Leben. Aber sie liebt mich nicht mehr. Wieso sollte sie auch."

"Weil du ein absolut wunderbarer Mensch bist! Minerva wird niemals jemanden finden, der sich so um sie sorgt wie du es tust." Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich ernst und entschlossen.

"Vielleicht früher. Doch jetzt wäre jeder andere besser geeignet."

"Wieso lässt du dies nicht mich entscheiden?"

_I will always love you.  
_"Minerva...", rief ich überrascht aus. Bitte nicht sie... Meine Gefühle schienen Achterbahn zu fahren.

"Allerdings. Und was ist hier eigentlich los?" Ich konnte den Blick in ihren Augen nicht recht deuten. Es schien ein Feuer in ihnen zu brennen, das ich schon oft gesehen habe.

"Albus glaubt, du würdest ihn betrügen.", mischte sich Thora erbarmungslos ein.

"WAS!" Diesmal war es eindeutig Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit, die sich auf ihren Gesicht widerspiegelte. War sie so überrascht, dass ich es herausgefunden hat?

"Du brauchst es nicht leugnen. Ich habe dich zusammen mit ihm gesehen."

"Okay, ich geh jetzt wohl besser." Schnell stand Thora auf und verließ meinen Raum. Minerva, die sich langsam wieder erholte, sagte feurig: "Wann? Und wo? Albus ich habe dich nie betrogen!"

_I will always love you.  
_"Minerva. Bitte nicht..." Alle Kraft schien meinen Körper zu verlassen und ich sank tiefer in den Sessel.

Doch sie ließ nicht von mir ab. Stattdessen hob sie mein Kinn mit ihren Fingern und zwang mich in ihre Augen zu blicken.

"Albus, jetzt hör mir zu und zwar gut! Ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich geliebt seit ich dich kenne und ich werde dich so lange lieben, wie ich lebe. Nichts und niemand kann dies jemals ändern. Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt, über Grindelwald hinwegzukommen. Aber deshalb würde ich dich niemals verlassen. Ich will dir helfen Albus. Es gibt keinen anderen." Minervas Stimme klang so sanft und ehrlich. Konnte das, was sie sagt wahr sein?

_I, I will always love you._  
"Ich liebe dich auch Minerva."

"Dann bleib hier." Ihre Hände begannen zärtlich meine Wangen zu streicheln und ich schöpfte neue Hoffung. Doch ich musste wissen, wer er war!

Entschlossen fragte ich sie nach dem Mann und sie fing an zu lächeln. Was mich etwas verwirrte. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dies einordnen sollte. Es passte nicht zu ihren Worten.

"Oh Albus... Das wollte ich dir eigentlich später noch erzählen. Du weißt doch, wie schlecht es mir heute früh ging? Und da ich nicht gern zu Heilern gehe und unsere Schwester gerade nicht da ist, habe ich einen Schulfreund gefragt, ob er mich in Hogsmead treffen kann." In meinen Hinterkopf formte sich eine Wage Ahnung, die Minerva bestätigte.

"Wir bekommen ein weiteres Baby."

_You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

A/N: Okay, ich hoffe, dies ist verständlich. Ich weiß, ich bin grausam zu Albus. Aber ich verspreche, dass es im nächsten Kapitel wieder aufwärts geht.

Vielen Dank, an alle die mir reviewt haben. Ihr seid klasse:D


	6. Just a word away

Dieses Lied hier ist wieder von Chris de Burgh.

Also nicht meine. seufz

_**Just a word away**_

_Plenty of time to turn out the light,_

_I want to keep this feeling inside, for a little more,_

_It must be a Daddy's pride and joy, a little baby boy,_

_Is lying in my arms here tonight;_

Ich stand an einem Fenster im Krankenflügel und schaute auf das kleine Bündel in meinen Armen.

Mein Sohn. Nein, unser Sohn.

Brian war erst wenige Stunden alt, aber er hatte schon unsere Herzen erobert und Minerva um den Finger gewickelt.

Selbst Rosanna gab zu, dass er niedlich war. Auch wenn sie zu erst wenig begeistert war, als ich und Minerva ihr von der Schwangerschaft erzählt haben.

Doch ich war sicher gewesen, dass dies nur verübergehend der Fall sein würde. Rosanna musste nur begreifen, dass die Geburt Brians nicht bedeutet, dass wir sie weniger lieben.

Ich liebte sie genauso sehr, wie Brian.

Seine blauen Augen funkelten mich verschlafen an. Und etwas sagte mir, dass sich seine Augenfarbe nicht mehr ändern würde.

Er war einfach perfekt.

Unser Sohn.

Das Kind von mir und Minerva.

Ich werde alles dafür tun, damit er in Liebe aufwächst.

_Tears in my eyes when I saw you being born,_

_So much emotions, words cannot form, so I'll let is be,_

_Only to say it's you and me, for eternity,_

_I wish you a wonderful life,_

Denn er wurde auch in Liebe gezeugt. Und geboren.

Trotz allen Schmerzen die Minerva durchleben musste, strahlte sie doch eine Art von Freude aus. Zumindest nach der Geburt.

Es war grausam gewesen, ihre Schmerzen zu sehen ohne helfen zu können. Aber wenigstens hatte es einen Grund.

Brian.

Wir beide wollten ein zweites Kind.

Besonders nach unserer Beinah-Trennung. Seit dem war so viel geschehen. Minerva hatte ihn gezeigt, dass sie tatsächlich nur ihn liebte. Und langsam wurde er wieder seinem früheren Ich ähnlicher.

Und als ich in die Augen meines Sohnes blickte, begann ich zu begreifen.

Sie liebte mich.

So sehr, dass sie die Schmerzen zweier Geburten ertragen hatte.

Nun war es an mir, diesem so winzigen Geschöpf in meinen Armen zu zeigen, wie sehr seine Eltern ihn liebten.

_And I'm only, I'm only, I'm only,_

_Just a word away;_

Ich werde ihm dies so beweisen, wie Minerva es mir bewiesen hat. Indem ich es ihm zeigte.

Und immer bei ihm sein werde, wenn er mich braucht.

Denn dazu ist man immerhin Vater.

Und ich werde versuchen, der bestmöglichste Vater zu sein. Genauso wie der beste Ehemann, der ich sein kann.

Für Brian, Rosanna und natürlich Minerva.

Meine kleine Familie.

Mein Leben.

_I will be near whenever you call,_

_Pick you up whenever you fall,_

'_Till the day come, you'll think you're out there_

_On your own, but you're not alone,_

_Remember that I will be here,_

Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht, als ich mich an ein Ereignis mit Rosanna erinnerte, welches sich vor knapp einem dreiviertel Jahr abgespielt hatte.

Sie hatte gerade gelernt, sich an ihrem Bettchen hoch zuangeln und fand großes Vergnügen daran.

Ich spielte mit ihr und als sie noch etwas wacklig auf ihren Beinchen stand, streckte ich meine Arme zu ihr aus.

Vorsichtig löste sie erst eine Hand von den Gitterstäben, dann die andere. Schließlich machte sie einen zaghaften Schritt auf mich zu und ich fing sie lachend auf.

Auch Rosanna feixte vergnügt.

Es war wunderbar gewesen. Einer meiner Lieblingserinnerungen.

Ich hoffe sehr, noch mehr solcher Momente erleben zu können.

Sehen zu können, wie meine beiden Kinder erwachsen werden und die Welt mit ihren eigenen Augen zu erkunden beginnen, ist das Beste, was ich mir vorstellen kann.

_And I'm only, I'm only, I'm only,_

_Just a word away;_

Sie hatten gewiss noch einen langen Weg vor sich, bis sie auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnten, doch egal was auch immer geschieht, sie würden niemals allein sein.

Ich und Minerva werden immer da sein.

Ihnen Helfen, wenn Monster unter ihren Betten lauern, oder wenn sie Alpträume haben. Wenn sie Probleme mit anderen Kindern haben, wenn sie in die Schule kommen und wenn sie ihre erste Liebe finden.

Aber um darüber nachzudenken ist es jetzt wohl noch zu früh.

_Your sister Rosanna's fast asleep, so it's time for me,_

_To whisper I love you, goodnight,_

Beziehungsweise - was die Tageszeit anbelangt - zu spät.

Rosanna liegt schon lange in ihrem Himmelbett und denkt vermutlich daran, was sie morgen am Liebsten spielen würde.

"Komm mein Kleiner. Zeit zurück zu Mami zu gehen.", flüsterte ich leise meinem Sohn zu. "Bestimmt wartet sie schon."

Umsichtig ging ich von den Fenstern zurück zu Minervas Bett.

Doch sie schlief schon.

Vorsichtig legte ich Brian in ihre Arme und deckte beide mit der Bettdecke zu.

Ich sah für eine Weile stumm auf sie herab.

Brian hatte sich an Minerva festgeklammert und nuckelte an ihrer Brust. Aber nur ganz schwach und seine Augen waren schon längst zugefallen.

"Ich liebe euch. Süße Träume." Mit diesen Worten lehnte ich mich über sie und küsste beide leicht auf die Stirn.

Darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu wecken.

Dann drehte ich mich um und ging zurück in unsere Zimmer, zu Rosanna.

_And I'm only, I'm only, I'm only,_

_Just a word away;_

A/N: Vielen Dank, für alle Reviews. Ich freue mich immer über Neue :D


	7. I’m not scared anymore

_**I'm not scared anymore**_

_When I'm lying in the arms of the woman I love,_

_I'm completely at peace with the world,_

_And the dark clouds around me that often surround me_

_Just fall away into the night, I'm not scared anymore;_

Es war spät in der Nacht. Sehr spät.

Minerva schlief bereits. Ebenso wie Rosanna und Brian. Nur ich konnte nicht schlafen. Also lag ich einfach nur im Bett und starrte auf Minerva.

Sie war wunderschön. Schwarze, fast hüftlange Haare. Grüne Augen. Helle Haut mit leicht gefärbten Wangen und noch immer geschwollenen Lippen.

Heute war unser 5. Hochzeitstag.

Und ich fühlte mich vollkommen ruhig. Ein Gefühl, dass ich sehr vermisst hatte. Minerva hatte es mir wieder gegeben.

Dafür war ich ihr unendlich dankbare. Ich liebte sie so sehr, dass mir jeder Tag ohne sie verschwendet vorkam.

Noch immer wussten nicht viele Personen von ihrer Ehe. Nicht, dass sie es unbedingt geheim halten wollten, aber sie beide wollten keinen öffentlichen Rummel.

Minerva hatte auch ihren Geburtsnamen beibehalten. Zwar war es ungewöhnlich, aber nicht unmöglich.

Minerva legte großen Wert auf ihre Unabhängigkeit. Und sie verabscheute es, in der Presse und in aller Munde zu sein.

Auch ich musste gestehen, dass auch ich nichts dagegen hatte. Schlagzeilen wie 'Der Bezwinger Grindelwald findet seine große Liebe' oder noch schlimmer 'Wahre Liebe oder nur schamloser Betrug?' fanden nicht unbedingt meine Billigung. Um es höfflich auszudrücken.

_When I can't sleep at night I just star at the moon,_

_Listening to your beating heart,_

_To know that you're with me, and the love that you give me,_

_Keeps me from falling apart, I'm not scared anymore;_

Und wenn kümmerte es schon, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit weiterhin Minerva McGonagall hieß?

Ich wusste, dass sie zu mir gehörte. Für immer.

Was sollte mich in irgendeiner Weise sorgen, wenn sie bei mir war?

Leicht drehte ich mich, um Minerva genauer betrachten zu können.

Sie sah so friedlich aus. Ich hob meine Hand und strich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Wie sehr ich es liebte, sie zu berühren!

Langsam beugte ich mich vor und küsste sie flüchtig.

Ich hoffte, dass sie aufwachen würde. Immerhin waren endlich Sommerferien und unsere Kinder schliefen fest.

"Hmm...", machte sie leise.

"Bist du wach?"

"Hmmm"

Lächelnd strich ich durch ihr Haar und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch.", erwiderte sie schläfrig und rollte herum, sodass sie mit den Rücken flach an mir lag.

_You are near, you are here;_

"Wieso bist du eigentlich noch wach?" Es war klar, dass Minerva fast schon wieder schlief.

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", erwiderte ich schlicht.

"Meine Oma sagte immer warme Milch hilft."

Ich kicherte fröhlich. "Das habe ich schon probiert. Schmeckt widerlich."

"Dann nimm warmen Kakao. Ich will schlafen."

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du süß aussiehst, wenn man dich um zwei in der Nacht weckt?" Ich konnte es nicht lassen sie zu ärgern. Es machte zuviel Spaß. Und außerdem war es wahr.

"Nein.", erklärte sie im Halbschlaf. "Das könnte daran liegen, dass mich bisher noch niemand um 2 in der Nacht geweckt hat."

"Wirklich nicht? Wie bedauerlich. Ich sollte das öfters tun." Frustriert stöhnte sie auf und legte ein Kissen über ihren Kopf. "Ich will schlafen!", grummelte sie.

Aber mir war gar nicht dazu zumute, sie in Ruhe zu lassen.

Ich hatte nämlich gerade eine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung gefunden.

Grinsen strich ich mit meiner Hand leicht über ihre Seite. "Lass das!" Erklang es vom Kissen her.

Jedoch hörte ich nicht darauf und machte weiter. Sie versuchte vor meiner Hand wegzurutschen, schaffte es aber nicht.

"Albus!"

"Was den?", fragte ich unschuldig und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Du weißt genau, wie kitzlig ich bin also hör auf!"

Breit grinsend richtet ich mich auf und begann sie nun mit beiden Händen zu kitzeln. Sie lachte schallend und rief immer wieder: "Aufhören! Stop!"

Ich lachte nur mit und setzte mich auf sie, um eine bessere Position zu haben.

_When I think about the ways of the other world,_

_And all the ones who've gone before,_

_Well I believe they can see us, believe they are with us,_

_Hear every word that we speak, I'm not scared anymore,_

Inzwischen jappste sie noch Luft und ich ließ von ihr ab.

"Jetzt bist du wach.", stellte ich dann weiterhin grinsend fest. Sie schleuderte ihr Kissen in mein Gesicht. "Du bist schrecklich! Wieso musste ich nur ausgerechnet dich heiraten!"

Ich wusste, dass sie nicht wütend war. Wenn sie es gewesen wäre, hätte sie mit Sicherheit das halbe Schloss wachgeschrieen.

"Weil du mich liebst.", erklärte ich ihr deshalb und setzte mein Unschuldsgesicht auf.

"Das wird nicht klappen."

"Was?"

"Dieses Gesicht. Nicht diesmal!"

Lachend beugte ich mich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. "Und was wird dann funktionieren?"

"Gar nichts! Ich will schlafen!", entgegnete sie einen Schmollmund ziehen.

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste schon wieder lachen.

Mir ging es so gut wie lange nicht mehr.

Es hatte lange gedauert, aber ich war endlich über Grindelwald hinweg.

Ich hatte ihm vergeben und noch viel wichtiger mir selbst.

Auch befürchtete ich nicht mehr, so zu werden wie er.

Und ich glaubte, dass auch er mir vergab. Meine Mutter hatte mir immer wieder gesagt, dass die Toten, die wir leiben uns nie ganz verlassen.

Und ich habe Grindelwald geliebt.

Egal, was er getan hat, er war mein Bruder. Mein Zwillingsbruder.

Nicht, dass ich in irgendeiner weise seine Taten rechtfertigen will. Sicher hatte er den Tot verdient.

_Oooh - they can hear every word that we say,_

_Oooh - when I have my lover with me,_

_I'm not scared anymore, I'm not scared anymore;_

Einige Zeit später saß ich an einem großen Fenster in unserem Wohnzimmer.

"Die Kinder sind mit Rolanda spielen gegangen."

"Was?", fragte ich verwirrt und drehte mich um. Hinter mir stand Minerva in ihrerm üblichen grünen Gewandt.

"Die Kinder sind draußen bei Rolanda.", wiederholte sie. "Über was denkst du noch?"

Ich sah sie kurz an bevor ihre Worte wirklich zu mir drangen. "Über Grindelwald. Und meine Mutter."

Sie schaute besorgt nach dieser Ankündigung.

Also erklärte ich hastig: "Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, dass die Menschen, die wir lieben immer bei uns sind. Und ich glaube, dass auch Grindelwald hier ist. Keine Sorge. Ich habe Frieden gefunden. Durch dich."

Lächelnd kam sie auf mich zu, schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals und legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. "Das ist gut."

"Ja.", war alles was ich sagte.

Lange Zeit sprachen wir kein Wort mehr. Wir standen nur da und hielten einander.

_When I'm looking at my children and the world where we live,_

_And the violence coming every day,_

_Well I know I'll protect them with the power of my love,_

_To the very last drop of my blood, I'm not scared anymore,_

Ein Pocken an der Tür störte uns.

"Das werden wohl Brian und Rosanna sein.", sagte Minerva und öffnete die Tür.

Tatsächlich kamen unsere beiden Kinder hereingestürmt.

"Mummy, Daddy wir sind auf einen Besen geflogen!", erklärten sie begeistert.

"Auf einen Kinderbesen.", fügte Rolanda hinzu. Offenbar damit wir uns keine Sorgen machen.

Minervas Blick verfinsterte sich etwas, doch ich sagte: "Und war es schön?"

Eine Frage, die angesichts ihrers Enthusiasmus reichlich überflüssig erschien, jedoch zumindest Minerva ablenkte.

"Ja! Es war toll!"

"Einfach großartig!"

"Können wir auch einen Besen haben?"

"Aber einen richtigen!"

Ich lachte fröhlich und auch die beiden Frauen stimmten mit ein. "Darüber reden wir ein andermal."

Mit einem mal färbte sich der Kamin grün und ein Kopf erschien in ihm.

Dippet.

"Schulleiter?" Hastig ging ich zu ihm und beugte mich zu ihm hinunter. "Womit kann ich ihnen helfen?"

"Sie und Ms. McGonagall müsst sofort zu mir kommen.", erklärte er und verschwand.

"Wir müssen zum Schulleiter.", sagte ich an Minerva gewandt.

"Ich pass auf die Kinder auf.", bot Rolanda an. "Übrigens, Ms. McGonagall? Wollt ihr ihm nicht langsam sagen, dass ihr verheiratet seid? Ich meine er weiß ja eh von eurer Beziehung."

"Alles was er weiß ist, dass wir oft zusammen sind.", korrigierte Minerva entschlossen.

"Aber er hat nach euch beiden gefragt. Er wusste also, dass ihr hier seid. Zusammen. Was die meisten anderen Kollegen auch wissen."

"Sie wissen es jedoch nicht mit Sicherheit.", entgegnete ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Und jetzt haben wir keine Zeit, dies erneut zu diskutieren."

"Schon gut. War ja nur eine Anmerkung."

Ich lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. Meine Wortwahl war vielleicht etwas zu hart gewesen.

"Gehen wir.", sagte Minerva dann und brach die unangenehme Stille.

_Can you hear me, I am near,_

_Can you see me, I am here_

Sobald wir in Dippet's Büro ankamen, sagte er ernst: "Es ist etwas furchtbares geschehen."

Minerva versteifte sich und ich legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre, um ihr zu meine Nähe zu versichern.

"Was?", fragte ich dann so ruhig wie möglich.

"Es gab mehrere Angriffe auf Muggelstämmige."

Stille folgte so tief, dass man sie sprichwörtliche Nadel hätte fallen hören können.

"Wer?"

"Man ist sich nicht ganz sicher. Aber es sind wohl untergetauchte Anhänger Grindelwalds." Er schaute zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Natürlich wusste er nichts von meiner Verwandschaft mit Grindelwald - davon wussten nur sehr wenige - aber trotzdem war mir unwohl.

Nun war es Minerva, die meine Hand beruhigend drückte.

Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. Seine Ansage kam einem Schock für mich gleich. Nach so vielen Jahren...

"Aber was hat dies mit mir zu tun?", fragte Minerva dann. Das man mich als Stellvertretendenschulleiter informierte, war logisch. Aber sie?

"Nun, das ist ein anderes Thema, das ich mit euch beiden besprechen muss. Ich werde in Rente gehen, sobald das Schuljahr zuende ist. Dann dürfte sich auch die Sache mit den Angriffen erledigt haben."

"Was? Jetzt schon?" Ich war geschockt. Das hieße, dass ich Schulleiter werden müsste. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Nicht jetzt!

"Ja. Und ich will dich als Nachfolger. Und Minerva als deine Nachfolgerin.", fügte er mit einen Blick in ihre Richtung hinzu. "Ich vertraue darauf, dass jegliche persönlichen Gefühle keinerlei Einfluss auf ihre Arbeit haben." Er klang streng. Und väterlich zugleich.

Wir nickten beide, zu geschockt, um irgendetwas anderes tun zu können.

"Sie dürfen gehen."

Wir taten wie uns geheißen war.

"Was war das gerade?", fragte Minerva dann als wir die Wendeltreppe hinunter glitten.

"Merkwürdig.", erwiderte ich, ohne ihr direkt zu antworten. Kaum zehn Minuten dürfte vergangen sein, seit wir unser Zimmer verlassen hatten.

"Warte mal! Er will, dass ich Stellvertretendenschulleiterin werde? Ist er wahnsinnig?"

Ich lachte sanft. "Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum er uns so schnell abgefertigt hat. Er wollte dir keine Zeit geben, es zu begreifen."

"Und ich habe auch noch genickt!"

"Allerdings.", erwiderte ich und rubbelte meinen Daumen über ihre Hand. "Und du wirst großartig werden. Außerdem haben wir noch ein Jahr."

Wir gingen schweigend weiter. Ich beschloss, dass wir später noch genug Zeit hatten, uns Sorgen zu machen.

Meine Familie war in Hogwarts zunächst sicher und was kommen wird, wird auch kommen. Egal was wir dagegen tun.

Solange wir nicht allein waren, brauchten wir nichts zu fürchten.

Und ich war nicht länger allein.

_When I'm lying in the arms of the woman I love,_

_I'm completely at peace with the world,_

_I'm not scared anymore,_

_I'm not scared anymore,_

_I'm not scared anymore._

A/N: Sorry, das hat länger gedauert, als ich gedacht hatte. Aber wenigstens ist es länger geworden :D Danke, für eure Reviews.


	8. Here with me

Der Song ist von Dido. Nichts gehört mir ;)

**_Here With Me_**

_I didn't hear you leave,  
I wonder how am I still here and  
I don't want to move a thing, it might change  
my memory, oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want,  
but I can't hide._

Ich verstand es nicht. Wie konnte das sein?

Minerva war weg.

Und es war meine Schuld.

Ich hätte besser auf sie achten sollen.

Aber was würde sie sagen, wenn sie mich jetzt sehen würde? Trotzdem... Ich konnte nicht aufstehen. Wie gelähmt lag ich auf meinem Bett.

Wie konnte ich so dumm gewesen sein!

Ich hätte sie nicht alleine in die Winkelgasse schicken sollen.

Wenn ich nur mit ihr gegangen wäre...

Aber was sollen all diese 'hätte' und 'wäre'?

Minerva war weg.

Entführt von ehemaligen Anhängern Grindelwald.

Und das nur, weil sie meine Stellvertretende Schulleiterin ist. Plötzlich war ich sehr froh, dass wir unsere Ehe niemals öffentlich gemacht haben.

So glaubten sie wenigstens, dass Minerva 'nur' meine Stellvertreterin ist.

Doch was nützte das?

Ich musste etwas tun, um ihr zu helfen. Ich hätte mich nicht von Alastor heimschicken lassen sollen.

Auch wenn er recht hat. Tatsächlich war ich sehr müde. Und ich wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, wann ich zuletzt geschlafen hatte.

Aber immer wenn ich meine Augen schloss, sah ich sie. Gequält. Gefoltert. Ermordet.

Ich ertrug es nicht.

Wach konnte ich mir wenigstens einreden, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Und dann konnte ich sie auch so sehen, wie ich sie am liebsten sehe. Und zwar lächelnd.

Ich verstand es nicht.

Wieso konnte ich ihr nicht helfen? Sollte alles, was mir von ihr bleib Erinnerungen sein?

Nein, so konnte ich nicht leben. So wollte ich nicht leben.

_and I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe,  
until you're resting here with me,  
and I won't leave,and I can't hide, I cannot be, until  
you're resting here with me_

Ich musste gehen. Und sie suchen.

Aber wo? Und wie?

Alastor würde es nicht gefallen, wenn ich jetzt schon wieder auftauchen würde.

Er hatte sich sehr klar ausgedrückt.

Trotzdem... Ich musste etwas tun.

Sie brauchte mich.

„Daddy?", sagte eine leise Stimme von der Tür.

„Rosanna?"

„Kann ich zu dir kommen?" Sie klang ängstlich.

„Natürlich." sagte ich und setzte mich auf. Rosanna sah schrecklich aus. Ihr Gesicht war klitschnass und ihre Haare verfilzt.

Ich hielt meine Arme aus und sie stürzte einein.

7 Jahre war sie mittlerweile.

Alt genug, um die Lage ihrer Mutter einschätzen zu können.

„Wird Mami zurückkommen?"

„Ja!", sagte ich fest, auch wenn ihre Frage fast mein Herz brach. „Mami wird bald wieder bei uns sein."

Wollte ich damit sie oder mich selbst beruhigen? Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Aber Rosanna sollte ruhig schlafen können.

„Wieso weinst du dann?", fragte sie weiter und wand mir ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht zu.

Zärtlich wischte ich ihre Tränen weg und sagte: „Weil ich deine Mutter vermisse."

„Ich vermisse sie auch."

„Ich weiß." Sie begrub ihr Gesicht erneut in meine Robe und plötzlich wurde mir klar, warum sie hierher gekommen war. Sie wollte nicht allein sein.

„Willst du heute hier schlafen?"

Rosanna nickte leicht und ich legte mich zusammen mit ihr ins Bett.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Brian kam.

Wie so oft zuvor.

Nur ein was war anders.

Minerva war nicht bei uns.

_I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me  
from this dream, and I can't leave this bed, risk  
forgetting all that's been_

Noch lange lag ich wach und sah meinen Kindern beim schlafen zu.

Sie waren so friedlich. So wie immer.

Mir war, als ob Minerva jeden Moment aus dem Bad kommen und sich zu uns legen würde.

Natürlich kam sie nicht.

Vermutlich lag sie irgendwo in einem Kerker angekettet.

Der Gedanke schnitt durch mich durch wie ein Messer. Wie konnte ich hier liegen, während Minerva vielleicht unerträgliche Qualen durchlitt?

Wenn es doch nur einen Anhaltspunkt gäbe!

Irgendetwas was uns zu ihr führen könnte!

Rosanna und Brian brauchten ihre Mutter. Und ich meine Frau.

Ich musste sie finden.

Noch einmal ging ich die Ereignisse des Tages ihrer Entführung durch.

Zunächst war alles ganz normal gewesen. So, wie an jeden Dienstag.

Wir sind aufgestanden, haben die Kinder geweckt und Rosanna in die Grundschule geschafft und Brian in den Kindergarten.

Danach ist Minerva unterrichten gegangen und ich habe mich meinen Pflichten als Schulleiter zugewandt.

Als sie fertig war, kam sie zu mir und sagte, dass sie in die Winkelgasse wollte.

Wir küssten uns zum Abschied und sie ging.

Dies war vier Tage her. Seitdem hatte ich sie nicht mehr gesehen.

_Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide,_

Es war grauenhaft. Ich konnte nicht länger hier liegen.

Diese Ungewissheit schnürte mir die Luft ab.

Vorsichtig stand ich auf, um die beiden nicht zu wecken.

Aber was sollte ich wegen ihnen tun? Ich konnte sie unmöglich einfach alleine lassen.

Thora.

Sie würde mir bestimmt helfen.

Aber es war schon nach Mitternacht... Doch sie hatte mir gesagt, dass ich jederzeit zu ihr kommen könnte. Und bei ihr waren das keine hohlen Worte.

Sie meinte es auch so.

Leise schlich ich aus dem Schlafzimmer und holte Flohpulver. Wenn ich Glück hatte, hörte Thora mich.

Und tatsächlich kam sie sofort. Thora sagte nur, dass ich vorsichtig sein und Minerva wieder zurück bringen sollte.

Ich lächelte sie an und ging zunächst in die Winkelgasse.

Auch wenn ich mich dort schon hundertmal umgesehen hatte.

Doch einen anderen Ort wusste ich nicht.

Oder!

Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein.

Aber nein... Das war zu absurd.

Und wenn nicht...?

Konnte es sein...?

Ich entschied es zu versuchen. Sonst würde ich nie zur Ruhe kommen.

Also machte ich mich zu Grindelwalds altem Versteck auf...

_and I won't go, I won't sleep, and I can't breathe, until  
you're resting here with me  
and I won't leave, and I can't hide, I cannot be,  
until you're resting here with me._

Unsichtbar schlich ich mich zu dem Eingang, den ich nur einmal betreten habe. Und als Mörder wieder verlies.

Entschlossen schüttelte ich die unangenehmen Erinnerungen ab.

Ich war hier um Minerva zu retten!

"Hey!", rief plötzlich jemand und ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Hatte man mich entdeckt! Wie!

"Was den?", rief eine andere Stimme zurück.

Langsam entspannte ich mich. Offenbar war ich nicht aufgeflogen.

Und ich hatte recht gehabt! Sie waren tatsächlich wieder hier.

Nicht einmal ich hätte vermutet, dass sie den Mut dazu aufbringen würden. Oder auch die Dummheit.

Über dieses Gelände war ich bestens informiert.

Ich wand mich den Eingang zu und schritt hinein.

Zunächst umgab mich Dunkelheit, doch meine Augen gewöhnten sich rasch daran.

Vorsichtig ging ich weiter.

Meine Umgebung genau im Auge behaltend. Schließlich konnte jederzeit jemand in mich rennen, oder mich hören.

Doch ich sah niemanden. Vielleicht waren es nu wenige gewesen, die zurückgekehrt waren. Oder sie waren anderweitig beschäftigt...

Wie auch immer darum konnten wir uns später kümmern. Jetzt galt es Minerva zu finden und hier heraus zu holen.

Ich versuchte mein Glück in den alten Kerkern, wo Grindelwald seine Gefangenen zu halten pflegte.

Und tatsächlich war sie dort.

Bewacht von einem Schwarzmagiern.

Darauf bedacht, keinen Laut zu verursachen schlich ich mich an ihn heran. Sie hatten offenbar nicht da mit gerechnet, dass sie jemand hier finden könnte.

Dumm von ihnen...

"Stupor!"

Gelähmt fiel er auf den Boden und Minerva schreckte auf.

Sie sah grauenvoll aus.

Überall Schrammen und Wunden. Ihre Kleider waren verwüstet und ein schrecklicher Gedanke stieg in mir auf.

Nein...

"Minerva?", flüsterte ich und machte mich wieder sichtbar.

"A-Albus...?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ich öffnete die Tür und nahm sie in meine Arme.

"Es ist gut. Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich bin hier."

"Oh, Albus. Ich hatte solche Angst."

"Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", fragte ich leise. Vielleicht sollte ich damit noch warten, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich musste wissen...

"Cruciatus...", sagte sie zitternd. Und ich verstärkte meinen Griff um sie. "Immer wieder..." Dann, als ob sie begriff, worauf ich hinaus wollte fügte sie hinzu. "Aber nicht mehr."

Ich atmete erleichtert auf.

"Gut. Komm wir sollten gehen. Ich bring dich ins St. Mungos. Dort kannst du ruhen." Und ich mit ihr.

A/N: Sorry, das hat länger gedauert, als ich gedacht hätte... Danke für alle Reviews :D


	9. Unendlich

Unendlich

_Meine Augen suchen Wasser in der Wüste  
Meine Füße tragen lange schon den Durst  
Ich bin gefallen und blieb liegen  
Stand auf wollte siegen,  
denn ich schmeck das Meer ist nicht mehr weit_

Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, was wir tun konnten!

Sollten wir dazu verdammt sein, hilflos zuzusehen!

Nein! Das konnte ich nicht akzeptieren. Es musste etwas geben! Irgendwas!

Unmöglich konnte ich einfach mit ansehen, wie Voldemort foltert, quält und tötet.

Wie er Familien und Freunde auseinanderreißt. Und er die meinen bedroht.

Seit über 10 Jahren verbreitet er nun Angst und Schrecken.

Ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte. Der Orden des Phönix kämpfte noch immer dort draußen.

Aber jeden Tag starben mehr.

Nicht, dass ich vorhatte aufzugeben. Dies würde ich niemals tun. Bis zum letzten würde ich kämpfen.

Und doch...

...es war vorbei.

Sie hatten Voldemort nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen.

Oder?

Was war mit der Prophezeiung, die Sybille gemacht hat?

Humbug, wie Minerva vermutet? Oder steckte doch mehr dahinter?

Es schien so real... so echt. Sollte es nur gespielt gewesen sein?

Aber war diese Frau wirklich so gut?

So viele Fragen... und keiner, der sie beantworten konnte...

Auch wenn alle dir Antworten von mir erwarteten, hatte ich keine.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie es Säugling den vielleicht mächtigsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten aufhalten sollte.

Schön... liebe war mächtig. Aber so mächtig?

Gab es noch Hoffnung für sie?

Selbst wenn nicht... Ich werde weiterkämpfen.

Lieber würde ich sterben, als irgendjemand zu erlauben, Minerva, Rosanna oder Brian zu verletzen...

_Es ist schwer die Spur im Sand zu finden,  
denn Staub und Sturm stehlen mir die Sicht  
Doch wie ein warmer Sommerregen,  
regnest du auf mein Leben  
Wie ein Heer aus Tropfen, auf den heißen Stein_

Aber jetzt musste ich los. Ein Meeting des Ordens war für heute Abend angesetzt. In einer Stunde musste ich dort sein.

Schwer seufzte ich auf.

Noch mehr Todesmeldungen...

„Albus?" Eine warme Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.

„Minerva."

Wortlos schlang sie ihre Arme um mich und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Oh, Minerva. Glaubst du, wir haben noch eine Chance?" Ich musste eine Antwort auf diese Frage finden.

„Ja, Albus. Das glaube ich. Solange wir zusammenkämpfen, kann er uns nichts anhaben." Ihre Worte beruhigten mich. Trotzdem... Meine Zweifel blieben.

„Aber wie? Immer mehr von uns sterben. Jeden Tag neue Meldungen von Toten, Gefolterten oder Entführten. Heute sind die McFlaiens gestorben... erinnerst du dich an sie? Etwas schüchtern, intelligent und immer hilfsbereit?" Ich schloss meine Augen. Ihre Anwesenheit tat gut.

Sie gab mir wieder neue Kraft. Und Hoffnung. Vielleicht würde doch noch alles gut werden?

„Ich erinnere mich. Sie waren wirklich würdige Hufflepuffs." Ein Anflug von Trauer war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Das waren sie."

„Aber sie sind nicht umsonst gestorben. Sie haben zumindest einen Todesser mitgenommen.", erklärte sie in einem Tonfall, der überzeugend sein sollte. „Und sie sind für etwas gestorben, an das sie wirklich geglaubt haben. Nämlich an Freiheit und Toleranz."

„Ich weiß." Mehr fiel mir nicht ein. Was sollte ich sonst noch sagen? Ich kannte all ihre Argumente. Hatte sie mir selbst hundertmal vor Augen geführt.

Und doch... erneut wurden zwei Leben wegen dem Wahnsinn eines einzigen Mannes verschwendet.

„Bald Albus. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass es bald enden wird."

_Und wir waren unendlich  
und das Wasser legte sich auf unsre Haut  
Um uns alles vergänglich  
Das behalten wir für uns  
und den Tag tragen wir bis ins Grab_

„Minerva... ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun sollte. Ich liebe dich." Ich drehte mich um und küsste sie zärtlich.

Sie lächelte bloß und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schultern.

Eine Weile standen wir so da. Unsere Umgebung vollkommen vergessend und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte ich mich wirklich entspannt.

„Was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn wir noch den Treffen einfach mal woanders hingehen würden? Nur für ein paar Stunden?"

„Und wo hin?"

„An den Strand?"

Ich wusste, dass ich eigentlich noch viel Anderes zu tun hatte, trotzdem willigte ich sofort ein. Es war schon viel zu lange her, seit ich das letzte mal wirklich alleine mit Minerva gewesen bin.

Sicher, wir schlafen nachts zusammen. Aber normalerweise sind wir in diesen Fällen - die immer seltener werden - so müde, dass wir kaum noch Zeit füreinander haben. Und ich vermisste die endlosen Gespräche mit ihr.

Es war einfach zu viel geschehen...

Jetzt hieß es nur noch, durch das Meeting zu kommen. Und dies schien heute noch länger zu dauern als sonst.

Immer wieder hatte jemand Anders etwas vorzubringen und neue Fakten hinzuzufügen.

Gerade diskutierten Moody und James den Einsatz von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen gegen Todesser.

Sicher sehr Interessant und an jeden anderen Tag hätte ich auch mitdiskutiert, aber mussten sie das heute machen!

Ich brauchte irgendeine gute Ausrede, um mit Minerva gehen zu können. Aber welche? Sie sollten schließlich nicht gleich erfahren, dass wir eine Beziehung führten oder gar verheiratet waren.

Gerade jetzt war so etwas sehr gefährlich. Denn ich war mir absolut sicher, dass wir ein Spion unter uns hatten. Ein Gedanke, der mir absolut missfiel.

„Meine Herren.", sagte Minerva plötzlich, mit ihrer strengsten Lehrer-Miene. „Tut mir leid, ihre Unterhaltung unterbrechen zu müssen, aber der Schulleiter und ich müssen gehen. Es muss noch sehr viel vorbereitet werden, bevor die Schüler aus den Sommerferien zurückkehren können." Niemand wagte zu widersprechen. Nur mir wurden einige mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen. Ich hätte Minerva am liebsten auf der Stelle geküsst. Sie war einfach genial! Alle glaubten ihr!

Stattdessen ging ich jedoch ruhig mit ihr aus dem Hauptquartier heraus.

„Du warst klasse.", erklärte ich lachend.

„Ich weiß. Ihre Gesichter waren sehenswert." Breit grinsend wand sie sich mir zu. Jetzt können wir immerhin unseren Abend genießen.

Als Antwort küsste ich sie leise und wies sie mit einer Handbewegung an voran zu gehen. „Ladys first."

Mit einem Plopp war sie in die Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwunden.

_Für den Augenblick hielten wir die Luft an  
und zusammen tauchten wir bis auf den Grund  
Wir ließen uns treiben,  
mit dem Strom der Gezeiten  
und wir strandeten, sind angekommen_

Kurz darauf kam auch ich neben ihr an. Wir standen auf einem kleinen, verlassenen Strand. Klares Wasser erstreckte sich soweit das Auge reichte und der Mond ließ die Schatten lebendig werden.

Frische Luft strömte uns entgegen und belebte unsere Geister.

„Es ist wunderschön hier.", sagte Minerva sich an mich lehnend.

Das war es tatsächlich. Seit Jahren kamen wir hierher.

In unser Versteck, wie Minerva diesen Ort nannte.

Hier hatten wir wundervolle Stunden verbracht. Oft auch mit Brian und Rosanna zusammen. Doch die beiden waren mittlerweile selber Erwachsen uns letzten Monat hatte Rosanna geheiratet.

Natürlich habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass er weiß, was mit ihm geschehen wird, sollte er je meinem kleinen Mädchen wehtun.

Minerva hat darüber nur den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas von wegen „Männer" geflüstert.

Bei dieser Erinnerung musste ich lächeln.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Minerva plötzlich.

„An die Hochzeit unserer Tochter." Ein Grinsen formte sich auf ihren Gesicht und erneut schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Komm, setzen wir uns.", sagte sie und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. Ohne ein Wort verwandelte sie ein Laubblatt in eine kuschelige Decke auf die wir uns beide setzten.

Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und schaute auf das Meer.

Dabei wehte uns eine laue Briese entgegen.

Lange Zeit sprachen wir kein Wort. Wir genossen einfach die Nähe des Anderen. Das war das tolle an Minerva.

Man musste nicht ständig reden und das Schweigen war nie unangenehm.

Noch nie ist mir eine so außergewöhnliche Frau wie Minerva begegnet. Nun... vielleicht mit Ausnahme unserer Tochter.

_Und wir waren unendlich  
und das Wasser legte sich auf unsre Haut  
Um uns alles vergänglich  
Das behalten wir für uns  
und den Tag tragen wir bis ins Grab_

„Komm Albus!", rief Minerva dann. „Gehen wir schwimmen!"

Vollkommen verblüfft beobachtete ich, wie sie ihre Kleidung in einen Badeanzug verwandelte und langsam ins Wasser lief.

„Komm schon! Es ist schön hier!"

Nun ja... Eine große Wahl hatte ich eh nicht. Sie konnte sehr temperamentvoll sein. Also entschloss ich mich, auch ins Wasser zu gehen.

Ich schnappte meinen Zauberstab - den ich schon aus Sicherheitsgründen immer mit mir trug - und verwandelte auch meine Sachen in eine Badehose.

Dann hörte ich Minerva lachen.

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt. Manchmal war sie wirklich seltsam...

„Sei froh, dass hier niemand anders ist, sonst..." Ein neuer Lachanfall verhinderte, dass sie ihren Satz beendete und mit einem lauten Patschen landete sie im Wasser.

„Sonst was?" Langsam ging ich auf sie zu. Als ich vor ihr stand, versuchte sie gerade sich wieder aufzurichten.

Dem warmen Wasser schenkte ich dabei jedoch keine Beachtung. „Sag schon!"

„Deine Hose..."

Irritiert sah ich an mir herunter. Ich konnte nichts ausmachen, dass ihren Anfall hervorgerufen haben könnte.

Ich trug eine dunkelblaue, weite Hose, die mit silbernen Monden bestickt war. Meine Lieblingsbadehose.

„..sie ist etwas..." Wieder lachte sie. „...extravagant."

Da hatte sie allerdings recht. Trotzdem... Ich liebte diese Kleidung. Und ich liebte es, sie zu ärgern...

Grinsend schnappte ich sie an den Handgelenken und stupste sie ins Wasser. Sie strampelte wild mit ihren Beinen, hatte aber keine Chance gegen mich.

Blitzschnell war sie von oben bis unten nass.

„Unfair!", rief sie aus, nachdem ich sie losgelassen habe.

„Wieos?", fragte ich noch breiter grinsend und schwamm von ihr weg.

„Na warte!" Mit kräftigen Bewegungen setzte sie mir noch und bald ‚kämpften' wir ausgelassen im Wasser miteinander.

Nichts anderes zählte mehr.

_Es ist schwer den Weg im Sand zu finden  
denn Staub und Sturm stehlen dir die Sicht  
Doch jeder braucht den Sommerregen,  
was wäre ohne ihn das Leben  
Jeder brauch ein Stück Unendlichkeit_

Später lagen wir schwer atmend auf unserer Decke.

„Ich bin müde.", sagte ich dann leise. „Dafür bin ich zu alt." Natürlich war das nur ein Scherz und Minerva wusste das auch. Ich hatte mich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr so gut gefüllt.

So lebendig und voller Hoffnung.

„Du und alt?" Minerva rollte zu mir herüber und stütze ihre Hände auf meinem Brustkorb ab. „Ein bisschen dramatisch heute, was?"

„Ich zeig dir dramatisch!", erklärte ich lachend und drehte sie auf ihren Rücken.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte sie grinsend. „Ich denke, du bist müde?"

„Bin ich auch."

„Und was hast du dann vor?"

„Was willst du den, dass ich vorhabe?" Ich liebte solche Gespräche. Genauso sehr, wie ich sie liebte.

„Hmmm... Was will ich wohl?" Verführerisch lächelnd hob sie ihren Kopf und küsste mich leicht.

Ja, es war wirklich perfekt.

Ich hoffte sehr, dass es immer so bleiben würde. Um dies zu erreichen, stand jedoch Voldemort im weg.

Doch wir werden ihn besiegen.

Egal wie lange es dauert, oder was es kostet.

_Und wir waren unendlich  
und das Wasser legte sich auf unsre Haut  
Um uns alles vergänglich  
Das behalten wir für uns  
und den Tag tragen wir bis ins Grab_


	10. The simple truth

Danke für eure Reviers :D

Übrigens, hab ich vergessen...das letzte Lied gehörte natürlich Silbermond und dieses hier wieder Chris de Burgh.

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch

_**The simple Truth (a child is born)**_

_A child is born on a battlefield,_

_A soldier boy falls to his knees,_

_And a woman cries in joy and pain,_

_When will we live in peace again?_

"Wir müssen hier weg!", schrie Minerva und ich stimmte ihr voll und ganz zu. Die einzigste Frage war: Wie?

"Sie haben uns umstellt!", rief Brian aufgeregt. "Wir kommen hier nicht weg!"

"Doch, das werden wir. Bitte, bleibt ruhig." Ich versuchte, meine Stimme so gelassen wie nur möglich zu halten und es schien auch zu wirken.

Bis plötzlich Lily zusammenbrach und stieß einen grellen Schrei aus. James war augenblicklich an ihrer Seite.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte ich und schaute nach möglichen Angreifern aus. Aber es waren keine da, hier in dieser Höhle schienen wir vorerst tatsächlich sicher zu sein.

Doch was war dann mit Lily los?

"Oh mein Gott! Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt!" James schaute entsetzt zu uns hoch und seine Augen flehten nach Hilfe.

Sofort stürzten alle zu den beiden, bis auf Moody, welcher weiterhin neben mir stand.

"Halt!", rief ich befehlend. "James, Minerva, Poopy, Marlene und Alice ihr bleibt bei Lily, der Rest nimmt wieder seine Verteidigungsposition ein. Je schneller wir hier weg kommen, desto besser für Lily." Ich hoffte, niemand würde etwas sagen, dass ich Minerva erlaubte bei Lily zu bleiben. Schließlich wusste niemand, dass sie die Mutter von Brian - unserem neusten Ordensmitglied - war. Mit Ausnahme von Moody und Poopy natürlich.

Jedenfalls sagte keiner etwas und ich beschloss, mich dem dringenderen Problem zu widmen: Unserer Flucht.

Schon seit über einer Stunde wurden wir von den Todessern belagert. Und nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall, konnten wir uns in diese Höhle retten. Andernfalls...

"Albus!", rief Moody plötzlich. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Er klang... panisch. "Sie greifen an!"

"Alle bereitmachen!", rief ich mit erhobener Stimme und versuchte verzweifelt meine eigene Angst hinunterzukämpfen.

Meine Ehefrau, mein Sohn und fasst alle meine Freunde waren hier. Es würde einem Wunder gleichen, wenn alle leben hier rauskommen würden...

In diesem Moment gab es nur eins worüber ich froh war: Mir war es gelungen, Rosanna auszureden, sich ebenfalls dem Orden anzuschließen.

_A child is born where the wild wind blows,_

_In a country torn from the south to the north,_

_And a family runs from day to day,_

_When will we see our home again?_

"Minerva, versuch Lily so schnell wie möglich von hier wegzubringen!", rief ich meiner Frau zu. Ich hoffte, dass sie vor dem Angriff fliehen konnten. Verdammt! Wie konnten sie uns so einfach in die Falle locken? Und warum musste ich Lily gestatten, uns zu begleiten? Sie gehörte ins Krankenhaus, wo sie mit ihrem Kind in Sicherheit wäre!

Ich wusste jedoch, dass Minerva alles tun würde, um die Gesundheit und das Leben der beiden zu schützen.

So brauchte ich mir wenigstes um dies Momentan keine Sorgen machen.

Bevor ich noch einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, begann der Angriff.

Flüche flogen hin und her. Schreie erklangen. Und ich hörte, wie Körper schwer auf den Boden aufschlugen, ob sie verletzt oder tot waren, vermochte ich nicht zusagen. Auch wusste ich bald nicht mehr, ob es Freunde oder Feinde waren.

Fast der gesamte Phönixorden war hier und ebenso viele Todesser. Minerva, Lily und die Anderen hatte ich schon längst aus den Augen verloren. Das letzte was ich gesehen hatte war, wie sie sich von der Gegend entfernt hatten.

Ein weiterer Schrei durchbrach die Stille.

Brian.

Mein Sohn schrie.

Panisch sah ich mich nach ihm um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Wo war er!

_When will we see the simple truth,_

_That the only thing that's worth a damn,_

Wie auf Kommando zogen sich die Todesser zurück. Ich versuchte noch einen von ihnen zu erwichen, doch vergeblich.

So schnell wie sie kamen, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden. Fast wie ein Alptraum.

Doch dies war kein Traum gewesen, wie die leblosen Körper unserer Freunde auf schreckliche Weise bewiesen.

"Bringt alle Verletzten ins St.Mungos!", rief ich den Verbliebenen zu und sofort kam wieder ein emsiges Treiben in die wie versteinert dastehende Masse.

"Was zum Teufel war das?", grollte Moody hinter mir.

Ich schüttelte nur hilflos den Kopf und suchte weiter nach meinem Sohn. "Hast du Brian gesehen?"

"Nein, ich hab ihn aus den Augen verloren, als die uns angriffen.", erwiderte Alastor wenig beunruhigt. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, er ist vermutlich irgendwo bei einem der Verletzten." Danach deutete er mir, mit ihm zu gehen.

Ich war beunruhigt, aber jetzt war sicher wegkommen wichtiger. Alastor hatte bestimmt recht.

"Wie viele?", fragte ich. Es war nicht nötig, die Frage auszusprechen, jeder wusste genau, was ich meinte.

"4", antwortete Kingsley traurig und ich schloss meine Augen. Wie viele mussten noch ihr Leben lassen?

"Aber das ist nicht alles...", fuhr er fort. "...Brian wurde von ihnen entführt." Eiskalte Schauer rannen mir den Rücken hinunter. E-Entführt! Wieso?

"Das ergibt keinen Sinn.", sagte Moody noch grimmiger. Ich wusste, dass er sich sorgen machte.

Ich war wie betäubt. Sollte es wegen mir geschehen sein? Hatte Voldemort herausgefunden, dass Brian mein Sohn war? Bitte nicht...

"Was ist mit Minerva? Habt ihr sie und die Anderen gefunden?", fragte ich leise. Wenn sie auch noch Minerva hatten...

"Ja.", entgegnete Kingsley zu meiner Erleichterung. "Ich hab Sirius mit ihnen ins St.Mungos geschickt."

"Sehr gut.", sagte ich. Wenigstens etwas...

_The life of a child is more than a forest,_

_The life of a child is more than a border_

_Could ever be;_

Wenig später kamen auch wir mit den Verwundeten im St.Mungos an. Sofort kamen Heiler angelaufen.

Doch ich achtete nicht auf sie. Wie sollte ich Minerva DAS erklären?

Ich war für Brian verantwortlich. Hatte ich ihm nicht versprochen, immer für ihn da zu sein?

Und nun hatte ich ihn enttäuscht... genau wie Minerva...

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Moody mitfühlend. Ich überlegte, was ich sagen sollte. Eine Lüge würde er sofort durchschauen und außerdem wollte das Wort 'gut' nicht über meine Lippen. Wie sollte es mir auch gut gehen?

"Nein."

"Albus, wir finden ihn wieder. Ich habe mich schon mit dem Auroren-Büro in Verbindung gesetzt, Leute wurden ausgeschickt. Er wird bald wieder bei uns sein."

"Danke. Aber wieso konnten sie uns so leicht in eine Falle locken? Wir sollten doch nur neue Informationen von einem Spion bekommen..." Minerva, Brian, Moody, James, Lily und ich waren gemeinsam zu diesen Treffen gegangen. Es war ganz normal gewesen und der Spion war vertrauensvoll, selbst Alastor sagte dies.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hat er uns doch verraten, oder sie schöpften verdacht und folgten ihm. Nur gut, dass so viele andere im Hauptquartier gewesen sind, ohne ihre Hilfe, wären wir verloren gewesen."

Ich antwortete nicht. Ja, sie waren gerettet wurden... mit dem Preis von 4 Toten...

"Was ist mit dem Kind?"

"Gehen wir hin...", entgegnete Alastor knapp. Er war nicht, dass er Kinder nicht mochte... nur mit dem Kennen lernen tat er sich manchmal schwer...

Doch auch ich fürchtete den Gang. Minerva... Nein, sie würde mir vermutlich keine Vorwürfe machen. Sie wusste, wie schwer es ist, in einem Kampf jemanden im Auge zu behalten. Aber trotzdem... mein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen drückte mich...

"Komm.", sagte Alastor und legte mir einen Arme auf die Schulter. Ich lächelte dankbar, sagte aber nichts.

_A child is born in the desert sun,_

_A tiny life has just begun,_

_And a mother cries for her hungry babe,_

_When will I feed my boy again?_

Wir gingen langsam, doch irgendwann erreichten wir unser Ziel.

"Albus!", rief Minerva und rannte in meine Arme. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Oh, Minerva..." Ich brach ab, unfähig weiter zu reden.

"Es ist ein Junge Albus!", rief sie und ich begriff, dass es Freudentränen waren. Sie war glücklich...

"Albus? Was ist den? Freust du dich nicht?" Sie blickte mir in die Augen und ich konnte Verwirrung in ihren lesen. Und auch die Gesichter von Lily und James starrten überrascht zu mir rüber. Lily lag mit ihrem Sohn auf den Armen im Bett und James saß neben ihr.

Eine junge Familie.

Eine glückliche Familie.

Aber für wie lange noch?

"Natürlich freue ich mich für die beiden..."

"Aber?"

"Es ist etwas passiert..."

"Was den? Albus bitte! Rede doch!" Minerva wurde sichtbar ungeduldig und auch ängstlich. "Ist jemand gestorben?"

"Nein!", rief ich heftig aus. "Oder doch... 4 Ordensmitglieder."

Die beiden Frauen keuchten erschrocken auf, so sehr, dass der kleine Junge zu weinen anfing. Sofort nahm Lily ihn hoch und schaukelte ihn hin und her.

Genauso wie Minerva es so oft mit Brian gemacht hatte.

"Wie furchtbar...", flüsterte Minerva und ich wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, wo wir hier eigentlich waren.

Weder Lily noch James oder Sirius - welche zurzeit neben Minerva, Alastor und mir in dem Raum waren - hatte eine Ahnung von unserer Ehe.

"Allerdings, Professor McGonagall.", fuhr ich so gefasst wie möglich vor. Ich hoffte, es war noch nicht zu spät.

Nicht, dass ich ihnen nicht vertraute... aber je mehr von unserer Ehe wussten, desto gefährlicher wurde es. Momentan waren nur unsere Familien und Alastor eingeweiht, welchen ich selbst als einen Bruder ansah. Einen Zwillingsbruder, wie Grindelwald es nie gewesen war. Und natürlich Poppy, die inzwischen mit Alastor verheiratet war.

"Könnte ich kurz mit ihnen beiden reden? So können die drei auch ihr neues Familienglück ungestört genießen.", sagte ich zu Minerva und Alastor.

Gemeinsam verließen wir noch einigen Glückwunschsbekundungen das Zimmer.

_A child is born to an ordinary home,_

_East or west, it could be anyone,_

_But we all want to know,_

_Will my child survive to see the day,_

_When we will be secure again?_

"Albus, was ist los?", fragte Minerva gleich, nachdem die Tür hinter uns zugegangen ist. "Es ist noch mehr geschehen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja.", sagte ich schlicht, unfähig ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

"Alastor, was ist los!", fragte sie nun ihn aufgeregt.

"Nun... wieso setzt du dich nicht?" Falsche Antwort. Minerva explodierte regelrecht. "WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN! WÜRDE MIR FREUNDLICHERWEISE JEMAND VON EUCH BEIDEN ANTWORTEN!"

"Minerva...", setzte ich schwach an und ließ mich auf einen der Stühle sinken. "Es ist Brian."

Damit war alle Wut von ihr verflogen. Ungläubigkeit und Entsetzen zeichneten sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. "Brian... ist er... ich meine... gehört er..."

Ihr Stammeln brach mir fast das Herz. Sie konnte so unglaublich verletzlich sein...

"Nein, zumindest hoffen wir das nicht. Er wurde von ihnen entführt und sie schienen das durchplant zu haben. Erst die Falle, in die wir blind gelaufen sind... und dann ist es uns noch nicht einmal gelungen, einen von ihnen gefangen zunehmen. Sie sind alle entkommen, beinah unverletzt.", mischte sich nur Alastor ein, seine ersten Worte, seit wir das Krankenzimmer von Lily und ihrem Sohn betreten haben.

"Brian...", flüstert Minerva nur. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob sie Alastor überhaupt gehört hatte. "Mein Baby."

"Ich weiß... ich weiß.", sagte ich sanft und ging auf sie zu. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich tun sollte, doch dann entschloss ich mich, sie in meine Arme zu nehmen.

Wohl die falsche Entscheidung, denn Minerva stieß mich weg. "Was stehen wir hier herum! Wir müssen Brian finden!"

_When will we see the simple truth,_

_That the only thing that's worth a damn,_

Minerva wäre sofort hinausgestürmt, wenn wir sie nicht festgehalten hätten.

Es sei zu gefährlich, andere seien schon auf der Suche, es wäre nutzlos und es müsse wichtigeres getan werden, wie die Organisation des Phönixordens oder der Schule.

Doch bei Minerva stießen wir damit auf taube Ohren. Sie wollte nichts hören und nichts sehen. Erst recht nicht mich.

Hatte ich mich geirrt? Machte sie mir doch Vorwürfe?

Schließlich blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als sie zurück noch Hogwarts und direkt zu Poppy zu bringen.

Sie würde Minerva hoffentlich helfen können. Wenn nicht als Freundin, so doch wenigstens als Heilerin - so sehr mir dies auch missfiel.

Tatsächlich schaffte es Poppy Minerva zu beruhigen. Doch auch dann wollte sie mich nicht sehen, so musste ich alleine in unser Quartier ging.

Sobald niemand mehr in meiner Nähe war, fing ich an zu weinen.

Was würde mit Brian geschehen? Lebte er noch?

Und was würde mir mit Minerva bevorstehen? War unsere Ehe zu Ende?

Hatte ich meine Familie im Stich gelassen?

_The life of a child is more than a forest,_

_The life of a child is more than a border,_

_The life of a child is more than religion,_

_The life of a child is only a heartbeat from eternity,_

_We must believe, for the sake of humanity,_

_We must believe…_

_For the sake of humanity, we must believe._


	11. Ich kann dich lieben

AN: Sry, dass ich solange nichts neues reingestellt habe, aber aus irgend einen Grund ging das hochladen von Dokumenten bei mir nicht...

Na ja, jetzt geht's wieder ;)

Dafür ist das Chap aber auch längen

Das Lied ist von Phillip.

Und Danke an alle, die Reviewt haben

ich habe das Chapter 'Love me tender' überarbeitet...

Ein Reviewer auf hat mich nämlich auf nen logicfehler aufmerksam gemacht Die haben ja in der Großen Halle geheiratet... da ist es sicher schwer, die Ehe geheim zu halten... es sei den, man wendet sehr, sehr starke Gedächtnisszauber an... Machen sie aber natürlich nicht...

wie weit soll ich eigentlich schreiben? Bis zu Albus' Tod?  
Aber dann müsstet ihr Taschentücher bereit halten und es gäbe kein wirkliches Happy End

Und es würde auf jeden Fall Snape als Mörder darstellen...

**_Ich kann dich lieben  
_**  
_Ich kann dir nicht versprechen  
dir die Sterne vom Himmel zu stehlen  
kann dir nicht versprechen  
auf alle Fragen eine Antwort zu geben _

Schwer lehnte ich an der Wand in meinem Schlafzimmer.  
26 Stunden waren bereits vergangen, seit Brian verschwunden ist und wir hatten noch immer nicht die geringste Spur.  
In einer dreiviertel Stunde würde die Lagebesprechung im Hauptquartier beginnen. Dort würde ich Minerva wiedersehen...  
Zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihr von Brian erzählt hatte. Was würde sie tun? Würde sie überhaupt mit mir reden?  
Oder würde sie mich weiterhin ignorieren?  
Und wenn nicht, was sollte ich dann tun? Was sagen?  
Ich konnte Brian nicht einfach zurückholen... Oder ihr sagen, wo er war.  
Zur Zeit war ich genauso machtlos wie alle anderen. Unfähig meinen einzigsten Sohn zu beschützen.   
Und ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, warum er entführt wurde.  
Konnte es sein, dass Voldemort irgendetwas herausgefunden hatte? Aber wie konnte er wissen, dass Brian mein Sohn ist?  
Wir waren so vorsichtig gewesen...  
Hatten wir eine Akte übersehen? Nur unsere Familien, Alastor und Poppy wussten etwas von unseren beiden Kindern.  
Niemand von denen würde uns verraten, darauf würde ich mein Leben verwetten.  
Gab es eine andere Erklärung?  
So, wie es aussah, hatten sie uns nur angegriffen, um Brian zu kidnappen.  
Versuchten sie ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen? Brian war ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer...  
Aber so offensichtlich?

_Kann keine Meere teilen  
Nicht in die Zukunft sehen  
Kann keinen Berg versetzen  
die Geschichte nicht verdrehen _

Plötzlich klopfte es an meiner Tür. Minerva!  
„Ja?", rief ich und beobachtete mit heftig schlagenden Herzen, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
„Daddy?" Es war Rosanna, die den Kopf zur Tür rein steckte. Ich atmete tief durch und versuchte meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, als ich sagte: „Ich bin hier, Liebes."  
„Oh Daddy...", sagte sie und kam auf mich zugestürmt. Sie weinte.  
Ohne zu überlegen, schloss ich sie in meine Arme. „Ist schon gut. Es wird alles wieder..." Meine Stimme versagte, ich konnte das Wort ‚gut' nicht aussprechen...  
Wie konnte ich ihr auch sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde? Wie konnte ich meine Tochter belügen!  
„Ich weiß Daddy.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Ich verstand sie trotzdem. Vermutlich war sie nur gekommen, um mich zu trösten und schelte sich jetzt selbst, weil sie weinte.  
Genau wie ihre Mutter es tun würde...  
Dieser Gedanke ließ mich lächeln, versetzte mir aber gleichzeitig auch ein Stich.  
Lange standen wir beide so da, ein jeder in seiner eigenen Welt und mit seinen eigenen Gedanken.  
Rosannas Anwesenheit beruhigte mich wieder etwas. Wenigstens sie hatte ich nicht verloren.

_Ich kann dir nicht versprechen  
die Welt zum Stehen zu bewegen  
kann dir nicht versprechen  
alle Meere zu durchsegeln _

„Daddy...?", setzte Rosanna nach einer Weile wieder an.  
„Ja, mein Liebling?", fragte ich leise und wartete dann geduldig, bis sie von sich aus weitersprach. Ganz so, wie ich es früher, als sie noch ein Kind war, immer getan hatte. Ich sehnte mich zurück nach dieser Zeit.  
Vielleicht war es damals auch nicht alles so leicht, aber Minerva war bei mir gewesen.  
Ich vermisste sie unglaublich und das, obwohl wir noch nicht einmal 2 Tage voneinander getrennt waren.  
Seit Jahren waren wir nicht mehr so lange auseinander gewesen und erst recht nicht wegen einem Streit.  
„Glaubst du,", setzte Rosanna wieder an und unterbrach damit meine Gedanken. „Glaubst du, dass Brian wieder kommen wird?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht... Ich weiß es einfach nicht.", sagte ich leise und fügte ein kaum hörbares „Tut mir leid." hinzu.  
„Oh Daddy! Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld."  
Ich schwieg nur, doch sie schien wohl meine Gedanken zu erahnen, denn sie fuhr in einem sehr bestimmten Tonfall fort: „Mama ist nur besorgt über Brian. Seine Entführung hat sie tief getroffen, doch sie gibt dir nicht die Schuld daran! Mama liebt dich."  
Vielleicht hatte Rosanna recht, vielleicht auch nicht. Jedenfalls wollte ich jetzt nicht darüber reden.  
„Die Lagebesprechung beginnt gleich, ich muss gehen. Du solltest lieber schlafen gehen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag." Ich wusste, dass meine Stimme abweisend klang und dass sie dies nicht verdient hatte, trotzdem konnte ich nichts dagegen tun.  
„Oh...Daddy..."   
„Gute Nacht!"

_Kann Geschehens nicht ändern   
die Zeit nicht rückwärts drehen  
kann Wunder nicht herbeiführen  
und nicht durch´s Feuer gehen _

Ich kam zu früh im Hauptquartier an, was völlig untypisch für mich war. Normalerweise kam ich immer zu letzt und läutete das Treffen ein.  
Heute empfingen mich die verwirrten Blicke derer, die bereits anwesend waren.  
„So früh heute?", fragte Alastor mich leise, seine Besorgnis klar sichtbar für mich.   
„Wann kommt der Rest?" Ich ging nicht auf Alastors Worte ein und zeigte nicht, dass ich ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Ich wollte dies einfach nur hinter mich bringen.  
Oder noch besser, in meinem Bett aufwachen, Minerva neben mir finden und feststellen, dass dies alles nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum gewesen war.  
„Sie müssten bald eintreffen.", antwortete Kingsley und nickte mir mitfühlend zu. Zuerst bekam ich ein Schreck, doch dann begriff ich, dass ja auch Kingsley als Auror Leute unter sich hatte. Er wusste, wie schwer es ist, hilflos zu sein und wie sehr man sich seinen Männern gegenüber verpflichtet fühlte.  
Was er nicht wusste, war, wie es sich anfühlte seinem Sohn nicht helfen zu können. Ich hoffte für ihn, dass er es nie rausfinden würde...  
„Da sind sie ja.", sagte Alastor eine Weile später. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle Mitglieder des Phönixordens eingetroffen waren und ich die Besprechung eröffnet hatte.  
Minerva saß wie üblich neben mir und nichts deutete auf irgendwelche u  
Unstimmigkeiten zwischen uns hin. So erschien es zumindest für alle anderen, doch ich wusste es besser. Sie hatte mich nicht angelächelt, als sie eingetroffen war und noch kein einziges Mal angeschaut.  
Als sie mich gegrüßt hatte, fehlte ihrer Stimme die übliche Wärme.  
Nichts ließ erkennen, dass wir mehr waren als Kollegen.  
Und dies schmerzte mich mehr, als ihre Worte es hätten tun können.  
„Nun gut.", sagte Emilia gerade. „Um es kurz zusammen zufassen. Vermisst wird Brian Yang, der letzten Monat zu uns gestoßen ist. Er ist 39 Jahre alt und gehört zu den Topauroren im Ministerium. Hogwart schloss er als Klassenbester ab und er beweist bemerkenswertes Talent in seinem Gebiet. Aber nichts schließt auf irgendeine Verbindung zu Todessern hin. Ich sehe nicht, wieso sie ausgerechnet ihn wollten."  
„Du sagtest ja selbst, dass er begabt war und außerdem noch recht jung. Vielleicht hofften sie, ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen?", warf Mara ein. Sie hatte mit Brian zusammengearbeitet und kannte ihn recht gut. Zumindest erzählte Brian uns immer viel über sie.  
„Durch eine Entführung? Das ist lächerlich...", knurrte Alastor von der anderen Seite des Tisches.  
„Aber weshalb sonst?", fragte Mara beleidigt.

_Ich kann dich lieben  
wie´s kein andrer vermag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
mit jedem Herzschlag   
Ich kann dich lieben  
Tag für Tag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
ahh ahhh _

„Nun... Was ist eigentlich mit den Eltern? Sind sie reich? Vielleicht wollen sie sie erpressen?", warf Kingsley ein.  
„Die Yangs sind tot.", erklärte ich den Anwesenden. „Sie starben schon vor mehreren Jahren."  
„Oh!", rief Mara aus. „Deswegen wollte er nie über seine Eltern reden."  
„Wahrscheinlich." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst noch sagen sollte. Zum Glück kannte hier niemand die Yangs. Sie lebten in Europa und waren weder bekannt noch reich gewesen. Aber ich war mit ihnen sehr gut befreundet und sie hatten sich bereit erklärt, sowohl Brian als auch Rosanna als ihre Kinder auszugeben. Bis her zweifelte niemand daran und ich betete inständig, dass dies auch so bleiben würde.  
Brian war mein Sohn und ich liebte ihn so sehr. Was sollte ich tun, wenn ihm irgendetwas zustoßen würde?   
Und was würde dann aus unserer Familie werden?  
Verstohlen sah ich zu Minerva, die bewegungslos neben mir saß. Oder eher kauerte. Ihre Schultern hangen herunter, ihr Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und Augenringe bildeten sich. Offenbar hatte sie nicht eine Minute geschlafen.  
Mit meinen Händen massierte ich meine Schläfen, plötzlich hatte ich furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Wieso war mir ihr Zustand nicht schon vorher aufgefallen?  
Ich musste unbedingt mit ihr reden. So schnell wie möglich.  
Die Besprechung dauerte nicht mehr lange, da es sonst nichts neues gab. Am Ende verteilte ich nur noch die Aufträge und schloss damit, dass alle äußerst vorsichtig sein sollten.  
Danach bat ich Minerva um ein kurze Gespräch, was sie mir vor den anderen selbstverständlich nicht abschlagen konnte.  
Widerwillig folgte sie mir also zu einen der Nebenräume.   
Ich wollte ihr beweisen, dass ich alles in meiner Machtstehende unternehmen würde, um sie und die Kinder zu beschützen.   
Und ich wollte ihr zeigen, wie sehr ich sie liebte und brauchte.   
_  
Ich kann für dich da sein  
an deiner Seite gehen   
kann Sorgen mit dir teilen  
dich versuchen zu verstehen _

„Minerva?", fragend sah ich sie an. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie sie reagieren würde. Ob sie wütend war? Oder mir tatsächlich die Schuld für Brians Entführung geben würde?  
Auf all das war ich zumindest halbwegs vorbereitet, aber nicht darauf, in ihren Augen Tränen zu sehen.  
Beschämt drehte sie sich um, damit ich sie nicht sehen konnte, doch es war zu spät.  
„Minerva?", fragte ich noch einmal, sanfter und legte ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß Minerva, ich weiß."  
Vorsichtig nahm ich sie in meine Arme und fuhr beruhigend über ihren Rücken.  
„Oh, Albus...", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf in meiner Schulter. „Tut mir leid." Ihre Stimme klang sehr schwach; tränenerstickt.  
„I-Ich weiß... dass es n-nicht... nicht deine Schuld w-war.. E-es tut mir so leid... I-Ich wollte dir n-nicht wehtun... Bitte... bitte verzeih mir... Ich w-war nur so... so aufgeregt... Brian..."   
„Schhhhhhhh...", machte ich nur. „Ich weiß Minerva." Erleichterung durchströmte mich bei ihren Worten. Sie gab mir nicht die Schuld! Und sie wollte offenbar weiter mit mir zusammen sein.  
Und trotz der Situation schlich sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

_Ich will dir ein Licht sein  
wenn du im Dunkeln irrst  
ich will dir Wärme geben  
wenn du im Dunkeln frierst _

Gemeinsam gingen wir zurück in unser Quartier in Hogwarts.  
Dort angekommen zog ich Minerva aus und legte sie auf unser Bett, danach legte ich mich zu ihr und wartete, bis sie eingeschlafen war.  
Sie war so erschöpft, dass dies nicht lange dauerte und obwohl ich auch sehr müde war, konnte ich kein Auge zumachen.  
Denn noch immer war Brian dort draußen, ganz allein; umgeben von Todessern.  
Der Gedanke an das, was sie mit ihm genau in diesen Augenblick tun könnten hielt mich wach.   
Ich war so besorgt wie nie zuvor. So sehr, dass nicht einmal Minervas regelmäßige Atemzüge zu beruhigen vermochten.  
Betrübt sah ich auf meine geliebte Frau hinunter.  
Obwohl sie schlief, wälzte sie sich hin und her. Offenbar träumte sie schlecht und es brauchte kein Genie, um herauszufinden, von was ihre Träume handelten.  
Brian...  
Ich musste irgendetwas tun.  
Noch bestand die Chance, dass unser Sohn lebte. Aber ich wagte nicht daran zu denken, wie lange dies noch der Fall sein würde.  
Was würde geschehen, wenn die das hatten, was sie von ihm wollten?  
Voldemort würde bestimmt nicht zögern, ihn umzubringen.  
Plötzlich durchzuckte mich ein grauenhafter Gedanke:  
Fenrir... Wenn er Brian in die Finger kriegen würde...!

_Denn Ich kann dich lieben   
wie´s kein andrer vermag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
mit jedem Herzschlag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
Tag für Tag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
ahh ahhh _

Nein!  
Das konnte und würde ich nicht zulassen.  
Zutiefst erschüttert kletterte ich aus dem Bett, darauf bedacht, Minerva nicht zu wecken.   
Es war Zeit, mein Versprechen einzulösen und für Brian dazu sein.  
Als ich auf Minerva hinabblickte überkam mich mein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Ich wusste genau, dass sie außer sich vor Sorge sein würde, wenn ich einfach so verschwände.   
Aber was sollte ich ihr sagen? Wenn ich sie jetzt weckte, würde sie alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass ich alleine zu den Todessern gehe. Mit Sicherheit würde sie darauf bestehen mich zu begleiten.  
Das konnte ich nicht zulassen.  
Also schrieb ich ihr eine kurze Notiz:  
‚Bin bald zurück.  
In liebe   
Albus.'

Ich wusste, dass dies Minerva nicht wirklich beruhigen würde. Aber ich konnte nicht anders... Brian brauchte mich und ich musste ihn finden.  
Koste es was es wolle...

_Ich kann dich lieben  
wie´s kein andrer vermag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
mit jedem Herzschlag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
Tag für Tag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
wo uh ah  
Kann dich lieben  
Ich kann dich lieben  
_  
Zunächst ging ich zu meinem Bruder. Aberforth wusste oft von Dingen, von denen niemand anders wusste.   
Dies war sehr nützlich für den Orden.  
Natürlich würde er mir sofort sagen, wenn er etwas von Brian erfahren würde, aber vielleicht hatte er gar nicht mitgekriegt worum seine Gäste geredet hatten?  
Ein Betrunkener, der mit der Entführung eines Jungen angab? Jemand, der von vermummten Gestallten faselte...  
„Aberforth?", rief ich, nachdem ich seine Wohnung betreten hatte.  
Keine Antwort.  
Vorsichtig stieg ich die Stufen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinauf.  
„Aberforth?"   
Erneut nur Stille, die nur von dem schlagen der Uhr unterbrochen wurde.  
Leise zählte ich mit und fuhr dann erschrocken herum.   
12 Uhr.  
Es war tatsächlich schon Mitternacht... Aberforth würde mich umbringen...  
Aber was soll's?   
„Aberforth!"  
Ohne mir die geringste Mühe zugeben leise zu sein, betrat ich sein Schlafzimmer.  
Zuerst viel mir die Unordnung auf, alle möglichen Sachen schienen kreuz und quer in der Gegen herumzuliegen.  
Schokofroschkarten, Umhänge, Teller, anderes Zeug, über das ich mir lieber keine weiteren Gedanken machte und zu meiner großen Verwunderung auch Bücher...  
Ich schüttelte träge den Kopf; Aberforth brauchte definitiv eine Frau.  
Und zwar so eine wie Minerva. Sie würde dann keine Probleme haben, ihn dazu zu bringen, sein Zimmer aufzuräumen.  
Grinsend dachte ich daran, wie oft Minerva mir androhte, mich zu verhexen, wenn ich nicht endlich meine Sachen wegräumte...

_Ich will dein Licht sein  
Ich will dir Wärme geben  
Ich will dein Licht sein  
yeah yeah   
Ich will dein Licht sein  
Ich will dir Wärme geben  
Ich will dein Licht sein  
will dir Wärme geben _

„Aberforth!" Unsanft schüttelte ich an seiner Schulter, bis er aufwachte.   
„W-Wasn los?", ließ er träge vernehmen. „Machsten du hier?"  
„Wach auf!", verlangte ich unnachgiebig.  
Mein Bruder drehte sich aber nur rum und zog die Decke über sich, wofür ich ihn jetzt am liebsten einen Fluch an den Hals gejagt hätte.  
„Aaaaaaaaaaberfffoooooooooorrrrrth!"  
„Lass mich."  
„Ich brauch deine Hilfe.", erklärte ich ungeduldig und schüttelte erneut an seiner Schulter.  
„Wie spät?"  
„Um 12."  
„WAS!" Er drehte sich mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck zu mir um. „Was zum Teufel machst du um Mitternacht in meinem Haus!"  
Ich versuchte ein möglichst unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen. „Um deine Hilfe bitten."  
Sein Gesicht nahm - wiewohl weiter ärgerlich - einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Ist was passiert?"  
„Nein.", sagte ich leise. „Doch ich muss ihn finden. So schnell wie möglich."  
„Aha... und wo ist jetzt die Neuigkeit?"   
„Aberforth!", sagte ich mahnend. „Es ist wirklich wichtig."   
Müde richtete er sich auf.  
„Albus, es ist Mitternacht. Du solltest schlafen.", erklärte er ungeduldig.

_Ich kann dich lieben  
wie´s kein andrer vermag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
mit jedem Herzschlag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
Tag für Tag  
Ich kann dich liiiiiiiiiiiiiiieben _

„Ich kann aber nicht schlafen. Nicht, solange Brian in Gefahr ist."  
„Weiß Minerva davon? Oder streitet ihr noch immer?" Seine bissige Erwiderung reizte mich etwas, aber ich beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.  
„Nein.", sagte ich knapp.  
„Was nein? Zu meiner ersten oder zweiten Frage?"  
„Zu beiden." Meine Stimmung war gerade auf den Tiefpunkt angekommen. „Würdest du mir jetzt zuhören?"  
„Wenn's sein muss."  
„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Wieso bist du so bissig?"  
„Bin ich nicht."  
„Ist ja auch egal.", erklärte ich verstimmt. „Bitte sag mir, ob irgendetwas ungewöhnliches im Eberkopf geschehen ist. Ein Betrunkener, der irgendetwas von einer Entführung erzählt hat, oder etwas in der Art?"  
„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass sie damit prallen gehen!", fragte Aberforth nun endlich völlig munter.  
„Nun, ich würde sagen, bei ihnen ist alles möglich."  
„Auch wieder wahr...", stimmte Aberforth zu und überlegte einen Moment. „Aber ich glaube nicht... oder warte... da war eine Frau... schlank, glaub ich, groß und vollkommen schwarz - wie fast jeder bei mir - sie hatte mit so was angegeben. Ich hab dem aber keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt, den sie war sturzbetrunken."   
„Kannst du mir sagen, wie sie aussah? Oder irgendetwas anderes, was mir hilft, sie zu finden?"

_Ich kann dich lieben   
wie´s kein andrer vermag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
mit jedem Herzschlag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
Tag für Tag  
Ich kann dich lieben _

Einige Zeit später kam ich vor einem schwarzen Haus an.  
Hier lebte die Frau, die Aberforth gesehen hatte.  
Bellatrix Lestrang.  
Kein unbekannter Name. Moody verdächtigt sie schon eine ganze Weile, mit den Todessern zusammen zu arbeiten.  
Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht zu spät komme...  
Nein!  
So durfte ich nicht denken, sicher hatten sie Brian noch nichts angetan.  
Vorsichtig packte ich meinen Tarnumhang aus und ging näher an die Tür heran.  
Weder sah noch hörte ich irgendetwas.  
Also öffnete ich die Tür mit einem Trick, den mir ein befreundeter Muggel beigebracht hatte und einem Dietrich.  
Es war besser, keine Magie anzuwenden, da zumindest Voldemort sie sofort erkennen würde.  
Sobald die Tür offen war, schlich ich herein; darauf bemüht sowenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen.  
Ich fand mich in einem düsteren und ziemlich etwas heruntergekommenen Korridor wieder, welcher mit allerhand Gegenständen, wie Schwerter, Schilder usw. ausgeschmückt war.  
Hier hatte bestimmt schon seit Jahren niemand mehr geputzt.  
Von dem Korridor führten 3 Türen weg und zwei Treppen.  
Hinter den Türen fand ich nur ein Bad, die Küche und eine Art Büro, in denen jedoch nichts wichtiges war.  
Ich beschloss, in den Keller zu gehen, doch auch dort fand ich nichts aufregenderes also eine Ratte.  
Wie man in so einem Haus wohnen konnte, überstieg meine Vorstellungskraft.   
Überall roch es noch Verwesung und allen möglichen Kräutern.  
Den Kopf schüttelnd stieg ich die Stufen zum Dachboden hinauf.

_Ich kann dich lieben  
Ich kann dich lieben  
Ich will dich lieben  
Ich kann dich lieben  
Ich kann dich lieben _

Auf den Weg nach oben überkam mich ein mulmiges Gefühl.  
Unter den Gestank mischte sich ein weiterer Geruch: Blut.  
Und die Waffen, welche noch immer die Wände verzierten, wurden mehr und mehr von Folterwerkzeugen abgelöst.   
Oben angekommen wurde mein weiterkommen durch eine schwere Eichentür blockiert.  
Vorsichtig lauschte ich, konnte aber absolut nichts hören.  
Ich versuchte sie vorsichtig zu öffnen und tatsächlich ging sie auf. Meinen Zauberstab umklammernd stieß ich die Tür auf.  
Der Anblick, welcher mich erwartete, ließ mein Blut gefrieren.  
Brian.  
Seine Kleider hingen zerrissen an seinem Körper und sein blondes Haar war blutrot. Überall konnte ich Kratzer und Blutergüsse sehen.  
Doch das schrecklichste waren seine Augen. Sie starrten mich ausdruckslos an, schienen mich aber nicht wahrzunehmen und dies lag nicht an meinem Tarnumhang.  
Vorsichtig streifte ich diesen ab und ging zu meinem Sohn.  
„Brian?" So sachte wie möglich rüttelte ich an seiner Schulter, doch er blieb in seiner Fötushaltung liegen.  
„So werden Sie das gewiss nicht schaffen. Es liegt ein Zauber auf ihn.", sagte eine schnarrende Stimme hinter mir.  
Blitzschnell wirbelte ich herum, dabei schellte ich mich, weil ich so unaufmerksam gewesen bin.  
„Wer sind Sie? Und was haben Sie hier zu suchen?", fuhr ich den Mann an und hob meinen Zauberstab.  
„Nur nichts überstürzen. Ich will nicht gegen Sie kämpfen."  
„Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?"  
„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht.", erklärte mein Gegenüber ungerührt. „Ich bin selbst erst vor kurzen hier eingetroffen."  
„Sie sind ein Todesser?", fragte ich misstrauisch. Irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los einen Bekannten gegenüber zu stehen.  
War er ein Schüler gewesen? Seine Stimme klang vertraut, aber ich konnte ihn nicht sehen. Er war in einen schwarzen Unhang gehüllt und seine Kapuze hatte er sich ins Gesicht gezogen.  
Wir musterten uns eine Weile gegenseitig.  
Sicher gab ich dabei einen bescheuerten Anblick; mit meinem violetten Umhang, den Tarnumhang in der einen Hand und meine andere auf Brians Schulter wirkte ich sicher vollkommen fehl am Platz.  
Aber das war mir egal. Brian war verletzt; ich musste ihn so schnell wie möglich von hier wegbringen.  
„Ja."

_Ich kann dich lieben  
Tag für Tag  
Ich kann dich lieben  
yeah yeah _

„Severus Snape.", flüsterte ich entsetzt, denn endlich hatte ich mein Gegenüber erkannt.  
„Sehr gut.", erklärte er und schob seine Kapuze noch hinten.  
Der Mann, welcher jetzt vor mir stand unterschied sich kaum von dem Schüler. Schulterlange, ungewaschene Haare, Hockennase, markante Gesichtszüge.  
Nur seine Augen waren anders.  
Sie waren noch stechender, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte und viel kälter.   
Aber darunter war auch etwas ganz anderes.  
Eine Art Feuer, das ich nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.  
„Was geht hier vor?"   
„Nun, der Dunkle Lord hat uns befohlen, diesen Jungen zu entführen."  
„Weswegen?"  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Weil er ihr Sohn ist."  
Nein... Sie hatten es also doch herausgefunden... Brian...  
„Schauen sie nicht so schockiert, man kann nichts vor dem Dunklen Lord verbergen."   
Diesen Satz hatte ich schon oft gehört und doch klang er anders. Überhaupt nicht fanatisch, eher gelangweilt und sogar... amüsiert?  
„Sie scheinen dies nicht so recht zu glauben.", gab ich vorsichtig an.  
„Wer weiß? Sie sollten auf jeden Fall gehen, bevor Bella wiederkommt."  
„Sie lassen mich gehen?" Ich war zu verwundert, um mich zu bewegen und starrte Snape nur an.  
„Ja.", sagte dieser nur und drehte sich um.  
„Warten Sie.", sagte ich. „Was wollte er von Brian? Wollte er damit nur mich?"  
„Nicht Sie; ihr Blut.", erklärte er und ein lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Mein Blut?"  
„Er braucht es, für einen Zaubertrank. Sie sollten besser auf ihre Sprösslinge aufpassen."  
„Wieso helfen Sie mir?"  
Er antwortete jedoch nicht und ging nur mit den Worten: „Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen." hinaus.

_Ich will nur dich  
Ich kann dich lieben  
Ich liebe dich so sehr  
Ich kann dich lieben   
Ich liebe dich so sehr _

Es dauerte etwas, bis ich den Zauber von Brian gelöst hatte, danach war er aber wieder normaler.  
Brian lächelte sogar, als er mich erkannte.   
Überglücklich meinen Sohn wieder zuhaben ging ich mit ihn ins St. Mungos. Von dort aus schickte ich Fawkes zu Minerva und Rosanna beide kamen sofort.  
Und Minerva sagte nicht einmal etwas, weil ich wortlos gegangen war, stattdessen nahm sie erst Brian und dann mich in den Arm.  
Die Heiler sagten, dass Brian bald wieder vollkommen genesen sein würde und für uns war die Welt erst mal wieder in Ordnung.  
Sorgen machen konnten wir uns morgen auch noch.  
Heute Nacht zählte nur, dass wir alle wieder vereint waren.

_Ich kann dich lieben _


	12. El Condor Pasa

Lied von Simon &Garfunkel (hoffe, es passt wenigstens ein bissel)

**Danke **an alle, die mir Reviewt haben :D

_**El condor pasa**_

_I'd rather be a sparrow than a snail,_

_Yes, I would, if I could, I surely would._

_I'd rather be a hammer than a nail,_

_Yes, I would, if I could, I surely would._

Ich saß in meinem Büro und starrte gedankenverloren auf meine Hände, bis ich von einem lauten Klopfen unterbrochen wurde.

"Herein.", sagte ich leise genau wissend, wen ich zu erwarten hatte.

Severus Snape.

Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken begrüßte ich ihn und wies aus einen Stuhl.

"Wieso sind Sie hier?", fragte ich leise, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, die Antwort genau zu kennen.

"Um mich ihnen anzuschließen.", erklärte der dunkelhaarige Mann mir gegenüber scheinbar gelassen.

"Aber warum? Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt?" So etwas wie Hoffnung keimte ihn mir auf. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich Severus Snape auf der Eröffnungsfeier gesehen. Wie gewöhnlich waren alles sehr nervös und verängstigt; alle, bis auf Severus Snape.

Jedenfalls hat er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Ich glaube, dass er Angst als eine Schwäche ansieht, die er sich niemals erlauben würde.

Was auch bei einem Vater wie dem seinen nicht verwunderlich ist. Er war ein Tyrann und hat seine Frau, vielleicht sogar seinen Sohn misshandelt.

So etwas hinterlässt tiefe Narben auf der Seele.

Narben, die - wie ich hoffte - endlich angefangen hatten zu heilen. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um ihm zu helfen. Denn wenn es uns gelang, ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen und seine Seele zu retten, dann war unser Werk hier nicht vergeblich.

Und alle, die wir im Kampf verloren hatten, wären nicht sinnlos gestorben.

"Weil ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich möchte ihn wieder gut machen."

"Welchen?", fragte ich ruhig und beobachtete ihn genau. Auf dem ersten Blick schien er vollkommen ungerührt zu sein, aber da war so ein Glühen in den Augen... war es Hass? Schuld? Oder gar Verzweiflung? Ich konnte es nicht genau sagen, doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass er mich nicht anlügen würde.

"Die Prophezeiung. Ich habe sie gehört und dem Dunklen Lord davon berichtet.", sagte Severus leise und senkte seinen Kopf.

Für einen Moment war ich wie betäubt. Voldemort wusste von der Prophezeiung! Oh mein Gott...

"Weiß er alles?", fragte ich erstaunlich ruhig - wie es mir vorkam.

"Nein, ich weiß nicht, ob der Wirt ihnen davon berichtet hat, aber er hat mich ertappt und hinausgeworfen; ich habe nur den Anfang gehört."

"Wie viel?" Durchdringend sah ich ihn über meine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Doch schnell merkte ich, dass Legilimentik bei ihm offenbar keine Wirkung hatte. Erstaunlich...

Trotzdem schaute er nach einer Weile weg.

"Den Anfang. Das ein Kind ende Juli geboren wird und dass seine Eltern den Dunklen Lord schon drei Mal entkommen sind. Und dieses Kind könnte ihn besiegen."

_Away, I'd rather sail away, like a swan_

_That's here and gone._

_A man gets tied up to the ground,_

_Gives the world it's saddest sound,_

_It's saddest sound, mh mh._

Ich schaute ihn weiter stumm an; dies war besser, als ich erwartet hätte, aber schlechter, als ich gehofft hätte.

Offenbar fühlte er sich unter meinem Blick unwohl und nach einigen Momenten sprach er weiter: "Der Dunkle Lord hat zwei Mögliche Kandidaten ausfindig gemacht."

"Neville Longbotten und Harry Potter.", sagte ich leise uns nahm mir vor, später mit beiden Familien zu sprechen; sie mussten schnellstmöglich gewarnt werden.

"Ja", erwiderte er, erstaunt, dass ich dies wusste. Den Kopf schüttelnd fuhr er kaum hörbar fort: "Er hat sich für Potter entschieden."

"Was?" Ich war geschockt. Eigentlich hätte ich erwartet, dass Voldemort sich mit dieser Entscheidung Zeit lassen würde, oder beide umzubringen versucht.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er sich für ein Halbblut entscheidet. Wo er sie doch so sehr hasst, weil er selbst eins ist.

Nun... ich würde ihn nicht noch einmal unterschätzen.

"Er glaubt, dass der Potter-Junge ihm gefährlich werden könnte." Jetzt klang Snape schon etwas sicherer; was vielleicht daran lag, dass er Informationen hatte, die für mich wichtig waren.

"Wissen sie irgendetwas darüber, wann und wie er plant, Harry zu töten?" Ich versuchte vernünftig und ruhig zu klingen. Doch dies wollte mir nicht so recht gelingen. Immerhin sprachen wir hier über den Sohn von zwei meiner besten Freunde!

"Nein, der Dunkle Lord hat mir keine derartigen Informationen mitgeteilt. Aber ich bin sicher, es wird bald geschehen."

Ich nickte leicht, damit hatte er sicher recht.

"Ich muss sie warnen.", erklärte ich dann. "Sind Sie bereit, für den Orden des Phönix zu arbeiten?"

"Ja."

"Sind Sie bereit, für uns zu spionieren?"

"Ja.", sagte er entschlossen, wenn auch recht blas.

"Gut, ich werde ihnen eine Stelle hier als Lehrer geben. Alles weitere besprechen wir heute Abend.", erklärte ich ihm lächelnd.

Dann rief ich eine Hauselfe, die ihm ein Zimmer zuweisen sollte, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu den Potters machte.

"Noch etwas.", rief Severus mir nach. Ich drehte mich überrascht herum, da ich angenommen hatte, wir hätten alles geklärt. "Ich weiß nicht, wer genau es ist, aber einer von Potters Freunden ist ein Todesser."

_I'd rather be a forest than a street,_

_Yes, I would, if I could, I surely would._

_I'd rather feel the earth beneath my feet,_

_Yes, I would, if I could, I surely would._

"Lily? James?", rief ich, sobald ich vor ihrem Haus angekommen war.

"Albus?", fragte Lily und kam hinter dem Haus hervor. Sie trug blaue Jeans und ein hübsches schwarzes T-Shirt; und auf ihren Armen hielt sie Harry.

Ich hatte ihn erst ein paar Mal gesehen, aber vom ersten Moment an in mein Herz geschlossen.

"Was für eine schöne Überraschung. Komm, wir gehen herein.", sagte Lily gutgelaunt. "James ist auch drin."

"Gut.", sagte ich lächelnd; obwohl es mir vor dem graute, was ich ihnen zu sagen hatte.

"James!", rief Lily im Haus. "Komme herunter, wir haben Besuch!"

"Wer den?", erklang eine Stimme aus dem ersten Stock.

"Albus!"

"Ich komme!"

Zusammen mit Lily und Harry ging ich hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Kurz darauf kam auch James hinzu und wir begrüßten uns.

"Leider ist der Grund meines Hier seins kein angenehmer.", begann ich etwas umständlich. "Es hat sich etwas ereignet, von dem ihr besser wissen solltet."

"So geheimnisvoll?", fragte Lily lächelnd. "Wir haben schon einiges hinter uns, es gibt keinen Grund, uns schonen zu wollen."

"Genau. Sag es einfach.", fügte James hinzu und sah hinunter auf seinen Sohn, der gemütlich in den Armen seiner Mutter schlief und dabei an seinem Daumen nuggelte.

"Ich fürchte, dass hier ist ernster." Die Drei gaben ein Bild des Friedens ab, welches mir meine Aufgabe nicht unbedingt leichter machte; es erinnerte mich zu sehr an Minerva und meine Kinder.

"Vor einiger Zeit wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht. Bevor wir weiterreden, möchte ich sie euch zeigen." Damit holte ich mein Denkarium hervor und zog mit meinem Zauberstab die Erinnerungen jener Nacht aus meinem Kopf heraus. Noch einmal erklangen die Worte, die Sybill so viele Monate zuvor gesprochen hatte.

Eine Weile nachdem die letzten Worte verflogen waren, herrschte eine schon fast bedrückende Stille.

"A-Aber..", meldete sich schließlich Lily zu Wort. "Du... du kannst nicht wirklich glauben, dass Harry damit gemeint ist! Es muss andere geben. Wieso unser Sohn?"

"Lily." Beruhigend legte James eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Nein!", sagte Lily. "Harry ist unser Sohn! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm irgendjemand schadet! Er ist noch ein Baby." Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen und ich sagte hastig: "Deswegen bin ich ja hier. Ich befürchte, es gibt keinen Zweifel. Voldemort glaubt, das besagte Kind in Harry gefunden zu haben. Aber es gibt einen Zauber, um zu Harrys Sicherheit zu gewährleisten."

"Wie? Vor Voldemort?", fragten Lily und James aufgeregt und lehnten sich etwas vor. Harry, durch die Bewegung seiner Mutter gestört, fing an zu schreien. "Shhh.", machte Lily und begann ihn hin und her zu schaukeln.

"Der Fidelius-Zauber."

"Was ist das?", fragte James überrascht, es war klar, dass er noch nie zuvor davon gehört hat. Im Gegensatz zu Lily. "Ich habe schon davon gehört."

James drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um.

"Wir haben an diesen Zauber gearbeitet.", erklärte sie schulterzuckend.

"Allerdings.", sagte ich leicht lächelnd. "Ich habe durch einen Freund, der ebenfalls in der Ministeriumsabteilung arbeitet, davon gehört."

"Und worum geht es bei diesem Zauber?" Er wirkte etwas angeschlagen, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, weniger zu wissen als alle anderen Anwesenden.

"Es geht darum, ein Geheimnis in einer lebenden Person zu verbergen.", sagte Lily, die immer noch Harry schaukelte; dieser hatte inzwischen aufgehört, zu schreiben und nuckelte an seinem Daumen. "Es ist recht kompliziert, aber auch sehr sicher. Solange der sogenannte Geheimniswahrer nichts verrät, ist die Information absolut unauffindbar."

"Klingt gut. Dann brauchen wir ja nur noch einen Geheimniswahrer. Sirius wäre perfekt geeignet." James Gesicht hatte sich ein wenig entspannt; schließlich hatten sowohl seine Frau, als auch ich selbst gesagt, dass der Zauber sehr gut wäre. Unglücklicherweise war ich ganz und gar nicht mit der Wahl seiner Vertrauensperson einverstanden.

"Ich bitte euch, dies noch einmal zu überdenken.", versuchte ich es vorsichtig. Sirius war immerhin James bester Freund; "Ich könnte euer Geheimniswahrer sein."

"Wieso?", fragte James. "Sirius würde uns nie verraten. Lieber würde er sterben."

"Ich vertraue ihm auch.", sagte Lily und legte den Kopf schief. "Was lässt dich glauben, dass er uns verraten sollte?"

Vorsichtig wog ich ab, wie viel ich genau sagen sollte und wie viel nötig wäre, um sie zu überzeugen. Sicher würde es nichts helfen, wenn sie von Severus erfahren würden; immerhin waren sie zu Schulzeiten so etwas wie Feinde gewesen. "Einer meiner Spione hat mich darüber informiert, dass einer aus dem Orden, ein Freund von James, zu Voldemort gewechselt ist."

Lily keuchte erschrocken auf und ihrer Augen weiteten sich. "Und du verdächtigst Sirius?"

"Nein! Sirius würde uns nicht verraten. Ich vertraue ihn; wir sind seit Jahren beste Freunde. Niemals wird er uns verraten."

_Away, I'd rather sail away, like a swan_

_That's here and gone._

_A man gets tied up to the ground,_

_Gives the world it's saddest sound,_

_It's saddest sound, mh mh._


End file.
